Trash Polaroïd
by I-AM-CHUCK-BASS
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse ici, petite ? L'hypocrisie a un goût de caviar, Chanel est une fragrance de débauche et les gosses de riches noient leur médiocrité dans des rails de coke. Ton innocence fait presque tâche dans cet enfer doré. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse ici, au juste ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Trash Polaroïd

**Genre : **Angst/Romance x **UA** x Dramione

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR...sauf les meubles.

**Rated : **M.

**Résumé : **Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse ici, petite ? L'hypocrisie a un goût de caviar, Chanel n°5 est une fragrance de débauche et les gosses de riches noient leur médiocrité dans des rails de coke. Ton innocence fait presque tâche dans cet enfer doré. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse ici, au juste ?

**Note : ****Sortir une nouvelle fanfic tous les 15 jours = mon nouveau vice. Non, en fait cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis ****un bon mois**** donc il fallait que je la sorte de mon crâne**** pour que le scénario arrête de polluer mes pensées****. Ce sera assez trash par moment****s**** & j'****aborde des sujets ****crus/tabou****s**** – drogue, sexe et autres ****hobbys ****d'école maternelle**** – donc bon, vous êtes prévenus****. Rated M, les enfants :)**

**xoxo,**

**IACB.**

* * *

Hermione Granger tapa du pied au rythme de l'air de jazz résonnant dans l'ascenseur. Son geste était plus inconsciemment nerveux qu'autre chose, à vrai dire. La musique entrait par une oreille pour en ressortir par l'autre et entretemps, il fallait que son corps s'occupe en marquant le tempo. Il fallait que son esprit s'occupe également en se concentrant sur les petits détails architecturaux qui ornaient l'habitacle luxueux. Mais tout cela ne parvenait pas à atténuer l'angoisse qui montait en elle au fur et à mesure que le vingtième étage approchait.

_Je vais rencontrer Lucius Malfoy._

Hermione se tînt à la barre du fond de la petite pièce, sujette au même vertige qui la prenait chaque fois qu'elle se répétait ces cinq petits mots. C'était à se pincer le bras toutes les trente secondes tant la situation lui paraissait surréaliste, presque trop belle pour être vrai. Et pourtant, ça l'était. Elle avait _réellement_ remporté ce concours national de photographie, battant près d'un million de candidats britanniques. Elle avait _réellement_ reçu ce trophée, un petit argentique en or sur un socle où son nom était gravé. Et elle avait _réellement_ rendez-vous avec Lucius Malfoy, cette légende vivante de la photographie, pour travailler sur un projet inédit avec lui. Bon sang, bon sang, _bon sang _! Si tout ceci n'était qu'une hallucination ou un rêve éveillé, la Providence n'était qu'une garce.

...quinzième étage, seizième étage, dix-septième étage...

C'était Harry qui l'avait poussée à s'inscrire à ce concours. Poussée, que dis-je ? Suppliée, harcelée, _forcée_ à s'y inscrire. Voyant qu'elle résistait toujours, il avait fini par prendre à son insu quelques-uns de ses clichés pour les envoyer avant la date limite de la compétition. L'engueulade qui avait suivi cet acte fut une des plus sanglantes que les deux meilleurs amis eurent durant leurs sept années d'amitié. Harry fut cependant la première personne qu'Hermione remercia lorsqu'elle accepta son prix.

...dix-huitième étage, dix-neuvième étage, vingtième étage. Terminus.

La brune prit une grande inspiration puis s'engagea dans le couloir, le bruit de pas de ses Docs Martens noires atténué par la moquette grise épaisse. Ses yeux ambrés regardaient partout autour d'elle avec un regard émerveillé de nouveau-né, s'attardant sur les gigantesques photos ornant les murs du corridor. Hermione les connaissait toutes déjà par coeur mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier devant chacun des clichés. L'angle de vue, le jeu des lumières et des ombres, le grain de l'image, le respect du détail ; _tout_ était travaillé à la perfection. Une perfection telle que la jeune lycéenne avait envie de pleurer tant elle ne se sentait pas au même niveau.

Le couloir débouchait sur une grande salle en rond au sol de marbre. Hermione avança timidement, sa boule de stress grossissant dans son estomac.

« Vous êtes ? »

La brune sursauta. Elle n'avait pas remarqué le bureau qui se trouvait à sa droite. Une blonde vêtue d'un chemisier décolleté, ses lèvres peintes d'un rouge provocant, la regardait d'un œil condescendant.

« Je, hum, en fait je suis Hermione Grang... »

« Ah, c'est vous. » l'interrompit la secrétaire avant de désigner d'un index nonchalant les fauteuils en cuir placés près du couloir. « Asseyez-vous, j'appelle Mr Malfoy pour lui dire que vous êtes arrivée. »

Hermione hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers les sièges pour s'y installer. Elle attendit. Une minute, cinq minutes, quinze, trente. Ou bien n'était-ce que dix minutes. La nervosité étirait le temps en longueur si bien que lorsque la jeune femme de l'accueil lui indiqua que son patron était prêt à la recevoir, Hermione crut être restée assise pendant une journée toute entière. La secrétaire lui fit signe de la suivre et s'engagea dans un autre couloir colossalement grand dont l'impasse menait à une grande porte en chêne. Durant le court temps de trajet, la brune tenta de réguler sa respiration tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur les talons vertigineux de son hôtesse. Ses doigts massacraient littéralement la lanière de son sac à bandoulière et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi défaillante.

Et s'il changeait d'avis et trouvait ses œuvres horribles ? Et s'ils s'étaient trompés de gagnante ? Et s'il trouvait son travail un peu trop débutant ? Les trois coups que frappa la secrétaire à la porte du bureau sortirent la jeune fille de sa spirale d'inquiétude et elle redressa la tête en déglutissant.

« Entrez. »

La standardiste se décala d'un pas et fit signe à Hermione de pénétrer dans la pièce. A peine fut-elle entrée qu'elle entendit la porte claquer derrière elle.

Ca y était.

La brune avança de quelques pas timides tout en regardant autour d'elle. Le bureau tout entier faisait la taille de la moitié de son appartement. Le mobilier était minimaliste et de coloris blanc ou noir, à l'image des clichés ornant les murs. Les fenêtres victoriennes étaient hautes d'au moins deux mètres et le sol était tapissé en noir. Appuyé contre le grand bureau en bois ébène, Lucius Malfoy lui tournait le dos et parlait dans son téléphone portable. Hermione attendit donc gauchement sur le pas de la porte que le photographe termine sa conversation, ce qui dura exactement huit minutes. Hermione avait eu les yeux fixés sur l'horloge de la pièce. Lucius décrocha son portable de son oreille et pianota quelque chose dessus – ce qui prit une minute trente – puis le rangea dans la poche de sa veste pour se retourner enfin vers elle.

Ses yeux firent un rapide examen de sa personne avant de tirer le fauteuil de bureau derrière lui et de s'y asseoir.

« Asseyez-vous. » dit-il enfin en lui indiquant l'ottomane en velours noir qui faisait face à sa table.

Hermione s'exécuta d'une démarche robotique mais resta parfaitement droite sur son siège. Puis elle se rappela soudainement de ce qu'elle transportait dans son sac et fouilla à l'intérieur pour sortir un cahier qu'elle lui tendit. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Mon book. J'y ai répertorié toutes les photos que j'estime avoir, hum, enfin celles que je pense être réussies. »

L'étudiante le fixa tourner les pages du cahier d'un œil anxieux. Elle avait toujours été très timide à propos de sa passion, les personnes ayant vu ce qu'elle photographiait se comptant sur les doigts d'une seule main. Faire évaluer son travail par le maître du 8e Art était donc le comble. Les yeux de Lucius balayaient paresseusement les clichés, survolant certaines, s'attardant sur d'autres, sautant quelques pages. Il finit par fermer le livre sans même l'avoir fini.

« Quel âge avez-vous ? » demanda-t-il en croisant les mains sur son book.

« Dix-sept ans et demi. »

« Hmm. » Il fit craquer ses articulations. « Terminale ? »

Hermione hocha la tête mais se sentit le besoin de préciser :

« J'ai postulé pour une faculté des Beaux-Arts l'année prochaine. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Beauxbâtons. »

« Ça ne vous conviendrait pas. » répondit-il du tac au tac.

Hermione resta quelques secondes sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

« Eh bien » commença-t-elle, ses yeux la piquant sérieusement. « Il est vrai que le niveau est très élevé et j… »

« Ce n'est pas ça. » la coupa-t-il. « Vous êtes bien trop talentueuse pour aller à Beauxbâtons. »

Là, l'étudiante dû se tenir à l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Venait-il de lui dire qu'elle était _trop talentueuse pour aller à_…non. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait dû rêver.

« Que faites-vous durant les semaines qui suivent ? » demanda Lucius en s'adossant contre son siège en cuir.

« Je, hum, rien de spécial. » bredouilla Hermione, encore un peu troublée. « Je suis en vacances pendant deux semaines et après je reprends les cours. »

Lucius hocha la tête puis fit rouler ses doigts sur la table de son bureau.

« J'ai vu les clichés que vous avez envoyé pour le concours. Les thèmes abordés étaient…intéressants. »

Hermione se garda bien de préciser qu'Harry les avaient pris totalement au hasard dans son laboratoire photo pour les envoyer après.

« Vous pratiquez depuis quand ? »

« Depuis…très longtemps. J'ai eu mon premier appareil à dix ans. »

« Vous avez un modèle particulier ? »

Hermione fronça des sourcils, pas sûre de bien comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Quels photographes vous inspirent ? » reformula alors Lucius.

« Oh. » comprit Hermione avant de réfléchir. « Eh bien…il y en a beaucoup, à vrai dire…j'aime beaucoup Doisneau. Henri Cartier-Bresson, aussi. Et… »

« Vous êtes française ? » devina-t-il.

La jeune lycéenne émit un petit rire nerveux.

« Oui. » admit-elle.

Lucius eut un sourire en coin qui donna à Hermione la vague impression qu'il se moquait d'elle.

« Et moi ? Je ne vous inspire pas ? »

Et voilà qui confirmait les rumeurs qui couraient à propos de lui. Il était talentueux mais d'un égocentrisme incorrigible.

« Si ! Si, bien sûr ! » s'empressa de rectifier Hermione. « J'admire énormément votre travail et je trouve votre technique unique. Je connais presque toutes vos photos par cœur et j'ai fait tirer en grand l'exemplaire _Narcissa_. Il est en haut de mon lit. » ne put s'empêcher de rajouter la jeune fille.

Cette fois-ci, elle fut sûre que le début de sourire qui apparaissait sur ses lèvres exprimait tout sauf de la moquerie.

_Narcissa_ était extrait d'une série de clichés du même nom représentant la femme de Lucius Malfoy. Ce photoshoot avait été fait dans les années 90, lorsque les deux venaient à peine de se marier, et la légende disait que cette oeuvre immortalisait le culte total que Lucius vouait depuis toujours à son épouse. _Narcissa_ était l'un de ces chefs-d'œuvre faits un peu par hasard qui signait l'entrée d'un photographe dans la légende. Hermione ne se rassasiait pas de feuilleter le magasine d'art dans lequel elle l'avait pour la première fois aperçu, tentant de percer l'ingrédient secret rendant cette suite d'images aussi hypnotique.

Lucius rouvrit distraitement le book de la jeune fille assise en face de lui et feuilleta le livre sans vraiment y prêter attention.

« J'ai un projet qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques années déjà. »

Hermione tendit l'oreille tandis que son interlocuteur jouait avec la reliure de son cahier.

« Mais c'est un projet personnel. A la fois personnel et extérieur, je dois dire. »

La brune se mordit la lèvre, pressée qu'il en vienne aux faits.

« Pour effectuer ce projet, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui soit totalement étranger à l'environnement dans lequel je vis mais qui puisse également s'y immiscer et voir comme les choses évoluent. »

« Je peux le faire. » craqua Hermione.

« C'est bien pour ça que vous êtes là. » répondit Lucius. « Vous savez pourquoi vos photos m'ont plus tapées à l'œil que d'autres ? »

« …non ? »

« Vous avez une façon de prendre les choses à vif, d'une manière assez brute qui peut paraître amateur aux premiers abords mais qui, lorsqu'on s'y intéresse à deux fois, se révèle être parfaitement travaillée. Certains de vos clichés sont doux, d'autres sont sans pitié. Et c'est ce que je recherche. Aucune pitié. »

Hermione hocha la tête profondément. _Mais encore_… ?

« Partez-vous en vacances ? » demanda-t-il, changeant totalement de sujet.

« Je devais partir en Espagne avec mes parents le week-end du début des vacances mais c'était avant que je ne reçoive la lettre pour le concours. Ils sont partis sans moi. »

« Donc, vous ne partez pas en vacances. » résuma Lucius.

Hermione hocha la tête à nouveau puis se risqua à demander :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je voudrais que vous vous installiez chez moi durant ces deux semaines. » annonça de but en blanc le photographe.

L'étudiante haussa des sourcils, abasourdie. Venait-elle de se faire inviter à habiter chez Lucius Malfoy ? Elle se pinça discrètement le bras pour la quarantième fois de la journée. Mais non. Tout cela était bien réel.

« Que je…que je m'installe…_chez vous_ ? ! »

« Oui. Et dès ce soir. Voici mon projet. » annonça-t-il en croisant solennellement des mains. « Je voudrais un album de famille. Mais pas l'album de famille typique qui prendrait la poussière dans une des étagères du salon. Je voudrais un album où chaque photo prise retranscrirait la personnalité de l'individu, son âme. Je veux du brut. Je ne veux pas de cadeaux. Même pas avec moi. Je veux que les portraits, les scènes de vie, les émotions, les poses soient authentiques. Que l'on puisse se dire en fermant le livre voilà comment sont les Malfoy. »

Hermione ne tenait plus sur son siège. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre résonnait comme une douce mélodie dans ses oreilles. C'était l'opportunité de sa vie. C'était le paradis sur un plateau. Entrer dans la vie des Malfoy, se mettre dans leurs peaux, vivre leurs vies…c'était au-delà de l'inimaginable.

« Donc…donc vous voulez dire que je vivrais avec vous et… »

« Vous vivrez au quotidien avec nous pendant les deux semaines qui suivront. Vous me suivrez, vous suivrez Narcissa, vous suivrez également mon fils, Draco. Vous prendrez les photos qu'il faut prendre et à la fin de votre séjour, vous me donnerez le produit final. »

« Et vous êtes sûr que ça ne dérangera pas votre famille que je les suive en permanence ? »

« Ça m'étonnerait. » ricana Lucius. « Ils adorent avoir l'attention sur eux. »

Hermione opina, cherchant d'autres questions à poser.

« Et…et si le résultat escompté ne vous plaît pas ? »

« J'en doute. » répondit-il avant de se lever. « Nous nous disons à ce soir, donc ? »

La brune l'imita et lui serra la main pour la première fois.

« Oui. A ce s…oh, à quelle adresse habitez-vous ? »

« Vous verrez tout cela avec ma secrétaire, Rebecca. »

« D'accord. »

Elle attrapa son book mais Lucius le tira vers lui avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le soulever de la table.

« Je le garde. » lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Oh. Très bien. »

Elle feignit de marcher vers la porte mais se ravisa puis se retourna à nouveau.

« Vous…quand est-ce que vous allez me le rendre ? »

Mais Lucius était déjà en pleine communication téléphonique. Hermione s'éclipsa alors du bureau.

* * *

« Sérieux ? ! » s'étouffa presque Ginny au téléphone, une fois que sa meilleure amie lui eut raconté le déroulement de l'entrevue. « Et tu as son adresse ? ! »

« Manoir Malfoy, 106 Slytherin Road, Londres. » récita par cœur Hermione tout en jetant un jean dans son sac de voyage.

« Oh mon Dieu ! ! » hurla Ginny. « Mais c'est trop fou ! Et tu vas y aller ? A quelle heure ? Tu me diras comment c'est ? Oh mon D…eh ! Harry, bon sang, arrête ! M… »

« Hermione, ne me dis pas que tu y vas ! » la prévînt alors la voix de Harry.

La brune piocha une paire de Converse dans son placard qui prit la même direction que son jean.

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas que j'y aille ? »

« Un peu que je ne veux pas que tu y ailles ! » s'exclama le brun. « Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarque ! Qui te dit que ce mec ne va pas, je sais pas moi, te séquestrer ? ! »

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! » ricana Ginny derrière lui.

« Harry, tu as été la première personne qui m'a dit de participer à ce concours. Maintenant que j'ai cette opportunité, tu veux que je fasse marche arrière ? C'est un peu bipolaire comme comportement. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu fasses marche arrière, juste que tu sois prudente. Tu ne pourrais pas aller le matin et repartir le soir au lieu de camper chez lui ? »

« Si mais je lui ai dit oui donc je vais y aller ! Puis il n'habite pas seul, il a une femme et un enfant. »

Harry eut un rire moqueur.

« Oh, ça change tout alors. »

« Harry, Lucius Malfoy est loin d'être un tueur en série ou un pervers. »

« Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu as dit qu'il habitait dans un Manoir, non ? Qui te dis qu'il ne retient pas des esclaves dans sa c… »

« Oookay, donne-moi ce téléphone ! » reprit Ginny. « Ne l'écoute pas, Mione. Il a ses phases de paranoïa une fois par jour. C'est tombé sur toi aujourd'hui. »

Hermione rit en fermant d'une seule main la fermeture Eclair de son sac.

« Dis-lui que je serai prudente, si ça peut le rassurer. » Elle hissa la lanière du bagage sur son épaule, grimaçant sous le poids de ses affaires. « Puis, honnêtement, je ne crois pas être le plus irresponsables des deux. Qui s'est fait une vilaine cicatrice sur le front en tentant de s'essayer à la moto sans permis ? Hmm ? »

Harry protesta en arrière-fond – _ce n'était même pas une moto d'abord, c'était un quad !_

Hermione vérifia que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, coupa le courant de la maison, ferma les fenêtres, vérifia que son sac contenant son matériel de photo était avec elle, puis elle ferma la porte. Arrivée en bas de chez elle, elle héla un taxi et lui indiqua l'adresse du Manoir Malfoy. Installée à l'arrière du véhicule, Hermione regarda le paysage urbain de fin de journée s'égrener par la vitre. Un ballet de couleurs où se mélangeait feux tricolores, enseignes de magasins et feux des voitures. Tout ce sur quoi ses yeux se posaient lui semblait magnifique tant sa bonne humeur était à son comble.

Le taxi s'engagea dans une impasse bordée de résidence huppées et se terminant par un gigantesque portail qui ne permettait pas de voir l'intérieur de la propriété.

« C'est là que vous habitez ? » demanda le chauffeur, assez impressionné.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête tandis qu'un sourire se frayait un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres.

« Oui. C'est là. »

Elle régla la note puis sortit ses affaires. Se dirigeant vers l'interphone, elle prit une grande inspiration et appuya sur l'unique bouton. La lycéenne attendit, s'apprêtant à se présenter dans le micro, mais se vit ouvrir le portail rien que pour elle la seconde suivante.

Un gigantesque château lui faisait face, si gigantesque qu'Hermione en fut presque effrayée. Elle avança d'un pas puis remonta l'allée, n'ayant pas assez d'yeux pour admirer la bâtisse et le jardin parfaitement soigné qui la bordait. La brune gravit les marches en pierre guidant au perron puis actionna la poignée de la porte pour se retrouver dans un hall d'entrée tout an mosaïques et verre, un escalier en chêne trônant au milieu de la pièce. Des statues en bronze et marbre bordaient les murs et un lustre en cristal habillait le plafond lointain.

« Punaise… ! » ne put s'empêcher de souffler Hermione en laissant tomber ses bagages.

Son regard vagabondait d'un élément à un autre, ne se lassant pas de ce qu'elle voyait. Si la pièce d'entrée la mettait d'entrée de jeu dans cet état de transe, qu'est-ce que seraient les autres pièces de ce Manoir ? Ses yeux remontèrent le majestueux tapis vert émeraude des marches de l'escalier et tombèrent sur une silhouette qui descendait. Un jeune homme, à vrai dire. Blond, chemise, jean troué, il était en train d'enfiler sa veste lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Hermione. A en juger la ressemblance frappante avec Lucius, la jeune fille en déduisit qu'elle avait affaire à son fils, Draco.

Il continua à descendre les marches mais plus lentement, ses yeux couleur cendre ne la lâchant pas une seule fois du regard. Et c'était un regard agressif, menaçant. Il n'appréciait apparemment pas sa présence. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que sa façon de regarder les gens. Dans tous les cas, Hermione ne se sentait pas en confiance. Elle tînt cependant tête, ne flanchant pas lorsqu'il arriva au rez-de-chaussée, une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres, et se dirigea vers elle tout en l'allumant. Il s'arrêta devant elle, tira une longue et première taffe sur la tige de nicotine qu'il tenait entre ses doigts puis souffla insolemment l'intégralité de la fumée contenue dans ses poumons à la figure d'Hermione. La jeune femme se retînt de tousser mais amorça un mouvement de recul, surtout lorsque Draco se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter :

« Essaie de me coller aux basques et je te tue. »

* * *

…**votre verdict ? Je l'attends avec impatience. Le prochain chapitre sera plus centré sur Draco, sinon. Merci d'avoir lu !**

**xoxo,**

**IACB.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh ben...! Je ne savais pas que l'histoire plairait à ce point. Ca me fait super plaisir. :)**

* * *

**LAST WARNING :**

**Cette fic n'est en rien un éloge des substances illicites. Au contraire. **

**Je ne suis pas votre mère mais si je l'étais (ce qui, techniquement, n'est pas possible étant donné que je n'ai que 17 ans) je vous conseillerai de ne jamais y toucher. Jamais. L'expérience peut pourtant paraître assez tentante mais, _croyez-moi_, ça n'apporte rien. Absolument rien. Et évitez de cotoyer des gens qui y touche. Ca éloignera la tentation de l'effet de groupe. **

**La drogue est comme un cadeau empoisonné ; l'emballage attire l'oeil mais le contenu est toxique.**

* * *

.

~ _I wanna be your dog_ – The stooges ~

.

Pansy Parkinson se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin parmi la foule de fêtards transpirant au rythme de l'assourdissante dubstep résonnant dans la pièce, sa main plaquée devant sa bouche, son autre bras tendu en éclaireur devant elle. Elle réussit à atteindre la porte de service au bout d'une éternité et la poussa précipitamment pour descendre d'un pas titubant les escaliers crades de la boîte. Ses yeux cherchèrent avec urgence un panneau indiquant la direction des toilettes et tout commençait à devenir peu à peu flou tout autour d'elle et ces foutues voix mêlées à l'écho de la musique ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer et cette putain de lumière verdâtre dégueulasse que diffusaient les néons lui donnait encore plus envie de gerber. Elle contourna un couple ivre qui avait trouvé bon de s'envoyer en l'air à même les marches et se tînt à la rambarde, prise d'un soudain haut-le-cœur. _Toilettes_. Pansy reprit sa route, pantelante. Sa vue n'était que brouillard vert. _Trouver les toilettes_. Ses jambes ne la maintenait presque plus. _Trouver les_... La jeune fille rendit le contenu alcoolisé de son estomac sur le sol.

« Putain. » siffla-t-elle avant de se servir de son haut transparent noir pour s'essuyer peu élégamment la bouche.

Peine perdue. Une nouvelle vague passa la barrière de ses lèvres la seconde suivante, la forçant à s'appuyer contre le mur à l'aide de son bras pour garder son équilibre. Ses forces totalement vidées, elle finit par se laisser tomber au sol, les yeux fermés. Dix minutes furent nécessaire pour que la nausée quitte peu à peu son corps. Se servant une nouvelle fois de son t-shirt comme serviette, la jeune fille se redressa maladroitement puis se dirigea vers les escaliers dans le but de regagner la salle.

Remonter les marches fut semblable à gravir l'Everest. Sans compter qu'elle était en cuissardes à talons – qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'acheter ces foutues chaussures de prostituée à plus de cinq-cent balles qui, en plus, lui massacraient les pieds ? ! – mais elle parvînt à arriver au sommet malgré ses jambes encore flageolantes et son état comateux. La musique agressa son ouïe de plein fouet et elle lutta une nouvelle fois pour se créer un chemin au milieu de la foule et atteindre la table qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt.

Astoria, Blaise, Draco et Théo étaient encore assis, deux sauts de champagne Magnum trônant devant eux, quelques coupes vides éparpillées à côté. Pansy s'effondra comme une masse sur le fauteuil en cuir, totalement indifférente à Greengrass et Malfoy qui s'embrassaient de la manière la plus indécente qu'il soit à côté d'elle, et fixa d'un œil éteint Blaise répartir la portion de cocaïne en cinq parts égales. Il sortit une paille de la poche de sa veste et sniffa l'épaisse ligne qu'il s'était préparé pour lui tout seul puis fit glisser la plaque de verre vers Pansy qui déclina, trop claquée pour s'y mettre. Le métis haussa des épaules, ramenant la dope vers lui, et lui piqua sa ligne en un clin d'œil. Il se tourna vers Theodore qui en fit de même puis donna un coup de coude au blond bouillonnant d'hormones qui était assis à côté de lui.

Draco se détacha de l'étreinte d'Astoria puis se pencha de côté et aspira sa ligne sans même utiliser la paille. Sa copine, qui était à califourchon sur lui, éclata de rire en voyant son nez barbouillé de poudre puis attrapa la plaquette sur laquelle seule sa portion restait et la vida sur son décolleté. Draco plongea dessus la seconde suivante, sa langue léchant avidement la peau nacrée de la jeune fille, récupérant la poudreuse puis relevant la tête pour l'embrasser de sorte à partager la came avec elle. Il enfouit à nouveau sa figure à la naissance de sa poitrine et partit à la récolte de la poudre restante, Astoria gloussant et gémissant à la fois sur ses genoux. Les mains du blond parcouraient ses cuisses dans une caresse déterminée, remontant par la même occasion sa robe, et Pansy secoua la tête en entrevoyant le tissu beige de la culotte de Greengrass. Rien que pour ne plus être forcée d'assister à cette démonstration affective purement pornographique, la brune préférait encore être défoncée malgré son état léthargique. Elle détourna la tête lorsque la main de Draco s'insinua dans l'entrecuisse de sa copine puis se massa les tempes. Cette foutue techno mélangée aux soupirs aigus que poussaient Astoria lui massacraient le crâne. Elle enviait Blaise et Theo qui dansaient sur la piste, totalement euphoriques sous l'effet des substances illicites, dans leurs bulles.

L'adolescente soupira puis, en désespoir de cause, se pencha pour attraper une des bouteilles de Magnum dont elle but une longue gorgée. Et tant pis si elle se bourrait encore la gueule. Et tant pis si elle dégueulait une nouvelle fois dans la cage d'escalier. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, de toutes les façons. La brune but une deuxième, puis une troisième gorgée, sentant ce picotement familier lui faire doucement tourner la tête. Elle passa ensuite son index sur la plaquette laissée vide sur la table, récoltant les quelques miettes de poudre restantes, puis le suçota tout en balayant la salle du regard.

Ses yeux verts s'arrêtèrent sur le barman situé de l'autre côté de la salle et qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder dans leur direction, l'air à la fois hors de lui et frustré. Hors de lui car il ne supportait pas de voir ces petits merdeux d'enfants pourris gâtés venir occuper les tables VIP pour se droguer, s'envoyer en l'air et se soûler sans même prendre la peine de se cacher, comme s'ils étaient maîtres de ces locaux. Frustré car qu'importait son degrés de haine envers eux, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Ces gosses dépensaient une somme de fric absolument malsaine dans ces lieux, raison pour laquelle le patron semblait fermer les yeux sur leurs petites débauches. Raison pour laquelle Pansy continua de sucer son doigt plein de coke en le fixant droit dans les yeux, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

Personne ne pouvait rien faire contre eux.

* * *

Draco rentra chez lui le lendemain matin, aux alentours de dix heures. Il traversa le hall d'entrée, monta quatre à quatre les escaliers pour atteindre sa chambre et s'y enferma. Son premier réflexe fut d'ôter tous ses habits puis de s'engouffrer dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Froide. Il se sentait sale, comme à chaque lendemain de soirée. Lorsqu'il sortait faire la fête, il ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, tout était dans l'outrance. L'alcool à outrance. Le sexe à outrance. La dope à outrance.

Et le lendemain, il se sentait tout simplement sale. Physiquement et mentalement.

Le blond sortit de la cabine de douche et noua une serviette sur ses hanches. Il se posta devant son miroir et fixa son reflet, peinant presque à se reconnaître. Il avait le teint pâle, des cernes marquées, les joues creusées et le regard vide. Même la blondeur de ses cheveux paraissait terne. Une loque. Draco ouvrit la porte de la petite armoire surplombant son lavabo, en ressortit une boîte de Xanax et prit un comprimé. Juste un seul pour rendre sa chute jusqu'au fond du gouffre un peu plus douce.

Il se sécha, s'habilla, ignora les trois appels consécutifs d'Astoria et sortit de sa chambre lorsque le réveil indiqua onze heures pile. Dans le salon, Narcissa, sa mère, fumait sa énième cigarette en robe de nuit, des bigoudis coiffant ses cheveux blonds platines, tout en feuilletant un magazine de mode. Ce fut à peine si elle remarqua que son fils était entré dans la pièce. Le bruit de la cafetière que mit en marche le lycéen ne sembla pas non plus la faire sursauter, de même lorsque Draco posa bruyamment sa tasse sur la table, juste devant elle. La mannequin posant sur la page de photoshoot qu'elle regardait, en revanche, captait toute son attention.

« On a pas idée d'être aussi grosse... » siffla-t-elle en portant à nouveau son mégot à ses lèvres.

Elle tourna la page puis émit un claquement de langue dépité.

« Grosse. » Elle tourna encore la page. « Grosse. » Encore une autre page. « _Obèse_. »

Narcissa finit par envoyer valser la revue qui atterrit aux pieds de Draco. Ce-dernier lança un bref coup d'oeil au magazine ouvert à la page que sa mère regardait. La mannequin affichait tout au plus une taille 34 pour plus d'un mètre soixante-dix. Très obèse, en effet. Il releva les yeux vers Narcissa qui terminait sa clope, ses yeux gris perle fixant un point derrière lui.

Il fut en temps où elle était ce top model posant dans tous les magazines de renommée. Il fut un temps où elle était cette muse inspirant artistes et couturiers. Il fut un temps où sa beauté était louée d'un bout à l'autre du monde de la mode et des arts. Il fut un temps où toutes les portes lui étaient ouvertes. Tout ceci était parti. Envolé. En cendre. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre de la Narcissa Black d'autrefois.

« _Clic _– _clic _– _clic _»

La mère et le fils se retournèrent dans un même mouvement et aperçurent une petite brune accroupie à côté de la fenêtre, son Reflex pointé dans leur direction. Hermione abaissa son appareil et leur offrit un petit sourire.

« Bonjour. Et bon appetit. »

Narcissa renifla dédaigneusement et ne se contenta que de rejeter un rond de fumée avant de poser ses yeux sur quelque chose de plus intéressant – la chaise devant elle, par exemple. Draco ne fut pas aussi pacifique. Reposant avec brusquerie sa tasse sur la table, il se leva de son siège et se dirigea à grands pas vers la brune pour la plaquer contre le mur, sa main enserrant son cou à l'en asphyxier.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis hier, connasse ? T'as la mémoire courte, on dirait. » siffla-t-il tandis qu'Hermione devenait de plus en plus livide par manque d'air. « T'as du mal à imprimer le fait que je ne veux pas te voir prendre des photos de moi ? Qu'est-ce qui est difficile à comprendre dedans, hein ? » Il la décolla du mur pour mieux pouvoir la plaquer à nouveau, plus violemment encore. « Si je te vois encore une fois dans la même pièce que moi, sache que j... »

« Draco, tu la lâches. » lui ordonna la voix autoritaire de son père dans son dos.

Le blond lança un dernier regard d'avertissement à Hermione qui suffoquait puis lui rendit sa liberté. Tandis que l'adolescente s'effondrait au sol et respirait bruyamment, en quête désespérée d'air, Draco fit face à Lucius qui le regardait durement.

« Tu lui présentes immédiatement tes excuses. »

« Tu voudrais pas que lui fasse le petit-dej' aussi, pendant qu'on y est ? » ricana Draco.

Peut-être mérita-t-il la baffe qui atterrit sur sa joue la seconde suivante.

« Présente-lui tes excuses. » répéta Lucius.

Draco redressa lentement la tête et lui adressa un regard chargé de haine.

« Allez donc tous vous faire foutre. » asséna-t-il.

Narcissa regarda son fils quitter la pièce d'un pas rageur tout en écrasant tranquillement son mégot. Elle attrapa son paquet de Philip Morris et y piocha une autre cigarette tandis qu'en bruit de fond, la gamine au Reflex hurlait qu'elle arrêtait le projet, qu'elle quittait tout, qu'ils étaient des malades, blablabla. Tâtant les poches de sa veste de nuit en satin gris perle, la mère de famille en ressortit son briquet et alluma sa huitième clope de la matinée, indifférente à la lycéenne éclatant à présent en sanglots à côté d'elle. Elle tira une première bouffée qu'elle souffla paresseusement en direction du plafond, Lucius tentant de raisonner la jeune fille derrière le nuage de fumée de nicotine opaque. La blonde prit une autre taffe qu'elle rejeta par le nez, ne prêtant pas attention à Hermione qui se calmait progressivement tandis que le photographe lui servait on-ne-sait quel discours pour la faire rester. Lorsqu'elle écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier posé sur la table, le salon était vide.

* * *

Draco s'effondra sur le lit de Blaise tandis que l'afro-britannique appuyait sur le bouton A de sa manette de Xbox pour actionner la mitraillette du soldat à l'écran. Il décima une dizaine de militaires ennemis en moins de sept secondes puis cacha son avatar dans une maison désaffectée, le temps qu'un autre soldat du camp adverse passe devant lui. Le métis tira ensuite très longtemps sur son joint, toussa un peu puis le tendit à Draco. Le regard fixé sur le plafond, le blond s'octroya trois bouffées d'affilée puis s'installa dans sa bulle, ses paupières mi-closes cachant à moitié ses pupilles dilatées. Il était à mi-chemin du nirvana lorsque la voix rauque de Blaise décida de le faire redescendre sur Terre :

« Pourquoi t'es là ? » demanda-t-il sans détours, comme il avait si souvent l'habitude de le faire.

Draco lui tendit le joint tandis que son front se plissait.

« Mon père est un connard. » expliqua-t-il.

« ...mais encore ? » tenta d'approfondir Blaise, de la fumée sortant de sa bouche lorsqu'il parlait.

Le blond se redressa sur ses coudes.

« Monsieur se permet d'inviter une nana sortie de nulle part pour nous mitrailler de photos dans notre propre maison à tous moments, sans notre autorisation, et tout ça au nom de l'art. » Il accepta le mégot que lui redonnait Blaise. « Tout le monde sait qu'il va finir par se la faire, comme si se taper sa secrétaire ne lui suffisait pas. » Il prit une bouffée et laissa la fumée lui monter au cerveau. « Et ma mère qui voit tout ça et qui fout rien. » Le blond rejeta un nuage grisâtre en grimaçant. « Famille de merde. »

« Famille de merde, c'est ça. » répéta Blaise sur un ton moqueur.

Draco baissa les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

Ce-dernier vivait seul avec sa mère dans un 180 m² qui avait appartenu à un des plus multiples amants de sa génitrice. Et cet amant était mort juste après avoir cédé ses biens à Imane Zabini – oh ! Quel dommage. Depuis, Imane collectionnait les conquêtes par lots de cent. Son père devait être l'une d'elle, d'ailleurs, mais Blaise ne l'avait jamais connu et semblait s'en foutre éperdument. Semblait. Draco savait qu'au fond de lui, l'absence paternelle le minait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Surtout que le métis voyait toutes les semaines un nouveau mec sortir de la chambre de sa mère. Certains accomplissaient l'exploit de rester plus de trois semaines, d'autres ne se contentaient que de quelques jours seulement. La plupart se barraient au lever du jour. Blaise ne prenait même plus la peine de retenir leurs noms.

Alors Draco comprenait que Zabini soit sarcastique lorsque le blond disait qu'il avait une famille de merde. Lui au moins il en avait une, de famille, peu importe qu'elle porte le nom de Malfoy et soit totalement barrée.

« Tu sais pas ce que je donnerai pour échanger de vie, Zabini. Vraiment. Si tu veux, on échange de maisons et tu verras mon calvaire. »

« T'as vraiment envie d'entendre ta mère prendre son pied tous les soirs avec un mec différent alors que t'essaie de dormir ? » répliqua le métis en fusillant un soldat à l'écran.

« T'as vraiment envie de ressentir le sentiment de ne pas avoir de mère du tout ? » répondit du tac au tac Draco.

« Match nul. » déclara Blaise.

Le portable de Draco vibra soudainement dans sa poche. L'adolescent l'extirpa de son jean et souffla une volute de fumée sur l'écran avant de regarder le nom qui s'y affichait. Et soupirer d'agacement.

« Astoria ? » devina son voisin.

« Pas envie de lui parler. » marmonna Draco en laissant tomber son portable sur le parquet.

Astoria, il ne l'aimait que dans trois situations : quand ils étaient tous les deux défoncés, ivres, ou nus. L'autre moitié du temps, il la trouvait un peu trop collante, légèrement niaise puis leurs sujets de conversations ne volaient pas très hauts. Il l'appréciait, cela dit, mais elle semblait l'apprécier un peu plus que lui. Beaucoup plus que lui. Et c'était bien ça le problème.

« Ouais ? » décrocha Blaise à sa place, calant le portable entre sa joue et son épaule tout en continuant de jouer. « Ah, salut Asto. Ca va ?...Ouais, il est là...Non, il dort...Rien de spé. Pourquoi ?...Ah ouais ?...Mmmh, ok, je vais voir ça avec lui alors...Ca marche. »

Blaise raccrocha puis lança le portable à son propriétaire.

« Elle voulait quoi ? » demanda Draco.

« Paraît que Millicent a ramené un sachet rempli d'ecsta d'Allemagne. Ils sont tous chez elle en ce moment. »

Malfoy émit un soupir las tout en se massant l'arrête du nez.

« Ils vont sérieusement faire ça à quinze heures de l'après-midi ? » souffla-t-il.

Blaise haussa des épaules.

« Y'a rien d'autre à faire, de toutes façons. »

Et c'était l'effrayante vérité. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Ils étaient en vacances et Draco était là, affalé sur le lit de Blaise, sans projet de s'y lever dans les heures à venir. Sans projet d'avenir. Zabini lui-même n'avait fait que fumer et jouer à la console depuis le matin. Et ils sortiraient le soir pour mettre leur cervelle en feu à coups de petites pilules vertes et leur foie à l'épreuve sous l'assaut de cocktails alcoolisés. Puis ils comateraient durant toutes la journée pour recommencer le soir même. Et c'était la même routine. Alors oui, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Comme si Blaise avait lu dans ses pensées, il mit pause sur son jeu et se redressa.

« Attends. Je prends juste une douche puis on y va. »

* * *

Après s'être faite renvoyée du lycée dans lequel elle avait rencontré Draco et sa bande, Millicent Bullstrode avait été envoyée dans un internat catholique pour filles à Stuttgart duquel elle revenait toutes les vacances pour retourner en Angleterre. Allez donc savoir comment elle passa la douane et autres contrôles des frontières avec l'énorme sachet plastique rempli à craquer de cachets d'ecstasy qu'elle tenait actuellement dans sa main. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes, pour tous les goûts. Astoria piocha un cachet en forme d'étoile, Theodore prit un timbre de la Bavière, Pansy attrapa un cacheton en forme de sac à main, Blaise prit une bouteille et Draco ne se contenta que du dragée rond classique. Les baffes crachaient de la musique à fond dans tout l'appartement – « Everyone Nose » des N.E.R.D. – et Millicent donna le top départ pour que chacun avale sa dose.

Draco avala la sienne, ferma les yeux et attendit. Attendit. Attendit. Et soudain...

« _A hundred dollar bills look at you ! At you ! _»

...ça y était. La musique l'enveloppait, s'insinuait dans les pores de sa peau, faisait battre son rythme cardiaque.

« _Because ? All the girls standing in the line, for the bathroom ! _»

Les batteries lui perçaient presque les tympans.

« _All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom ! _»

Les lumières étaient vives, crues, légèrement saturées. Un peu comme une télévision dont les balances de couleurs seraient mal réglées. Elles lui explosaient les yeux.

« _Superstar ask what you had, Bartender gives you drink, you just laugh _»

Il se leva et son corps se mit à bouger de lui-même.

« _Close your eyes, see colourful things, you wanna let go, feel wonderful things _»

Il dansait, sautait, se défoulait, et c'était l'euphorie. Mieux que la poudreuse. Il ne tenait plus en place.

« _A hundred dollar bills look at you ! At you ! _»

Tout allait à la vitesse du son. Il ne contrôlait même plus les mouvements de son corps. Et il n'y avait que la musique battant dans chaque cavité de sa boîte crânienne qui dictait ses pas.

« _All the girls standing in the line for the bathroom ! _»

Il redescendit sur terre presqu'aussi rapidement qu'il n'était monté au ciel.

* * *

Hermione se passa des jets d'eau glacée sur le visage puis tâta partout autour d'elle à l'aveuglette en recherche d'une serviette. S'essuyant la figure, la brune releva la tête vers son reflet. Elle leva le menton, observant les restes de traces rouges qu'avait laissé cette brute de Draco Malfoy sur son cou.

Elle n'avait pas appelé Ginny. La connaissant, la rousse allait s'angoisser à n'en plus dormir. Elle n'avait pas non plus appellé Harry, un peu par orgueil. Elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait eu raison de la dissuader de venir ici. Ron ne lui aurait pas été d'une grande aide.

Non, elle voulait gérer cette affaire seule. La longue discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Lucius à la suite de l'incident de ce matin lui avait mis à coeur qu'elle devait gérer cette situation seule. D'autant plus qu'elle était en position de supériorité. Lucius tenait à ce projet et tenait à ce que ce ne soit qu'elle qui l'accomplisse, c'est pourquoi il avait invoqué mille et une raison pour qu'elle reste au Manoir. Et elle avait décidé de rester.

Mais il restait Draco en travers de sa route. Et il lui faisait peur. Mais elle voulait réussir ce photoshoot coûte que coûte. Rater cette opportunité surpassait, et de loin, toutes autres frayeurs. Il s'agissait donc d'adopter une stratégie et affronter le problème de face pour mener à bien sa mission photographique. Et cette stratégie, elle l'avait. Elle y avait pensé tout l'après-midi.

La brune posa ses mains sur les rebords en céramique du lavabo et prit une grande inspiration en fixant la Hermione du miroir. Il ne manquait plus qu'à puiser un bon litre de courage en elle pour mettre son idée à exécution.

* * *

Astoria attrapa un coussin en plume d'oie et le lança sur Pansy. La brune poussa un petit cri en se le recevant de plein fouet et versa par la même occasion quelques gouttes de la bouteille de vodka qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle se baissa pour attraper un des polochons du matelas king-size sur lequel elles étaient toutes les deux debouts, en sous-vêtements, puis partit à la poursuite de Greengrass qui gloussait. Celle-ci finit par trébucher du lit et s'étala tout du long sur le sol de la chambre de Millicent. Ce qui la fit rire encore plus. Pansy se positionna devant elle avec un sourire malicieux puis porta sa bouteille de Grey Goose à ses lèvres pour en prendre une lampée. Elle vida ensuite presque la moitié du breuvage sur Astoria qui tentait de se relever.

Draco regagna la pièce à cet instant-là, ses deux mains occupées à remettre sa ceinture en place. Il releva la tête et observa sa copine courser Pansy, ses cheveux totalement mouillés, en string et soutien-gorge. Elle s'accrocha à la cheville de la petite brune pour la faire trébucher et toutes les deux s'écroulèrent sur la moquette. Nouvelle crise de rire ivre et droguée. Draco enjamba leurs deux corps sans ménagement et attrapa la bouteille d'alcool que tenait Pansy pour en prendre une longue gorgée. Il appuya ensuite le bout de son pied contre la hanche d'Astoria.

« Je me casse. » lui annonça-t-il.

La jeune fille se retourna maladroitement et lui fit une moue de chien battu.

« Déjà ? On commence à peine à s'amuser. »

« Vous, peut-être. Moi je m'emmerde. » haussa des épaules Draco.

Il lui tourna le dos pour aller chercher ses chaussures tandis qu'elle essayait de se tenir correctement sur ses deux jambes pour se rapprocher de lui. Elle noua alors ses deux bras autour de son cou, collant son torse trempé de vodka contre le dos du blond.

« Je peux y remédier, tu sais ? » lui chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille.

« Asto. T'es bourrée. »

« Et alors ? » continua-t-elle, sa main descendant le long de son torse pour essayer de ses frayer un chemin sous sa ceinture.

Draco lui attrapa le poignet et se dégagea de son étreinte.

« Je me casse. » répéta-t-il, commençant à sentir cette nausée qu'il connaissait par coeur lui retourner l'estomac.

Il glissa ses pieds dans ses pompes, attrapa sa veste et commit l'erreur de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à Astoria. L'adolescente le regardait comme si elle allait éclater en sanglot – en arrière-fond, Pansy était toujours allongée sur le sol comme une sirène échouée, un bras cachant sa figure. Il soupira puis avança d'un pas pour l'embrasser. Sa bouche avait un arrière-goût sucré d'ecsta.

« Tu m'appelles ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Ouais. » mentit Draco avant de s'éclipser.

Il remonta le couloir et passa la tête par la porte entrebaillée de la salle de bain, pensant y trouver Blaise. Au lieu de ça, il tomba sur Theo et Millicent en plein acte, Millicent assise contre le lavabo. Draco ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte. Surtout que Blaise se trouvait en fait dans le salon de l'appartement, assis devant la TV, fixant l'écran sans ciller. Le son nétait pas actionné et le poste diffusait ce qui semblait être un film d'horreur tout plein d'hémoglobines. Si Draco ne savait pas que Zabini détestait les films d'horreurs, il l'aurait sans doute laissé tranquille mais au lieu de ça il se dirigea droit vers lui.

Lorsque l'afro-britannique se shootait, quelle que soit la dope consommée, il éprouvait toujours le besoin de faire face à ses peurs. Il avait le vertige à jeûn, il marchait en bordure des toits défoncé. Il haïssait les films d'horreurs sobres, il en regardait en boucle lorsqu'il était bourré. Et il ne faisait même pas vraiment attention à l'histoire. D'où le son qui était coupé. Il se concentrait sur les images. Les effusions de sang. Les tronçonneuses. Les haches. Les revenants. Et il s'imprégnait de tout cela, ce qui le faisait entrer dans une sorte de transe assez impressionnante.

Draco claqua les doigts devant ses yeux, le faisant sursauter.

« Arrête de phaser. »

Blaise regarda partout autour de lui, l'air d'émerger, puis posa les yeux sur son meilleur ami.

« Tu pars ? »

Draco opina.

« J'ai la nausée. »

Blaise hocha la tête avec lenteur puis s'en retourna à son film. Un cannibale venait tout juste de faire son apparition pour croquer dans le bras d'une des victimes. Draco grimaça. Blaise ne cilla pas.

« Tu te fais du mal. » soupira le blond.

« Peu importe. » haussa des épaules le métis.

Draco l'observa. Quelques fois, il aurait donné cher pour entrer dans le crâne de ce mec et comprendre sa logique, sa langue, savoir comment il fontionnait, accéder à ses pensées. Blaise était un putain de mystère.

Se contentant de lui tapoter l'épaule, Draco sortit à reculons du salon puis de l'appartement.

Voir les poteaux électrique de la rue allumés le surprit. Ils étaient restés aussi longtemps dans l'appart de Bustrode ? Fallait croire que oui. Glissant ses mains dans ses poches, Draco remonta la rapide distance séparant l'immeuble de Millicent de l'impasse de Slytherin Road. Et il la sentit monter en lui avec de plus en plus de force. La nausée. C'était comme une peau visqueuse, désagréable, contagieuse qui enveloppait et engourdissait ses membres petit à petit. Il la ressentait lorsqu'il était à jeûn. Sans produits chimiques hallucinogène lui embrouillant l'esprit. Sans alcool coulant dans ses veines. Seul avec lui-même. Seul avec sa vie de merde. Seul avec ses problèmes de merde. Seul avec sa solitude. Foutûment seul. Cette nausée venait lui rappeler toutes les merdes qu'il avait eu l'espoir naïf de quitter en ingurgitant la première substance sous la main. Elle attendait qu'il redescende petit à petit de son nuage puis s'approchait à pas de loup de lui, rampait lentement au sol pour atteindre ses pieds et remontait, tout doucement, vicieusement. Et elle lui chuchotait à l'oreille : « Je suis là, je suis toujours là, toujours, je suis là, je suis toujours là, juste là, rien que pour toi, je suis là, je ne te quitterai pas, je ne te quitterai jamais, je serai toujours là, tout près de toi, juste là, rien que pour toi... ».

De quoi se foutre en l'air.

Draco remonta l'allée principale du Manoir en traînant des pieds, sa cigarette à moitié entamée coincée entre son index et son majeur. Il fallait qu'il aille prendre son habituelle douche froide pour se débarrasser de cette seconde peau qui menaçait faire corps avec la sienne mais il fallait aussi qu'il termine cette clope. Dilemme. Élisant domicile à même le sol du hall d'entrée, le blond décida de tirer ses dernières taffes à l'intérieur. Il ne vit pas – ou peut-être du coin de l'oeil mais le fait est qu'il s'en contrefichait – la silhouette floue descendre les escaliers à sa droite, hésiter, puis descendre une marche encore. S'arrêter.

Malfoy tira une dernière bouffée puis écrasa le mégot à même le parterre en mosaïque d'Italie. Il se redressa en grimaçant, leva les yeux et vit l'espèce de fouine traînant dans les jupons de son cher père le regarder en retour, du haut des escaliers. Ironique ; les rôles étaient inversés par rapport à la veille. C'était elle qui le regardait avec fureur, ses traits crispés, sa mâchoire contractée, ses doigts se maintenant tant et si bien à la rampe que leurs jointures en devenaient toutes blanches.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » finit par lui lancer le blond, voyant comme elle le dévisageait.

« C'est toi. » Elle descendit une marche et pointa son index dans sa direction. « J'exige des excuses. Tu as porté la main sur moi alors que je ne t'avais absolument rien fait de mal. »

Draco soupira de lassitude.

« Dégage, tu veux ? Juste dégage. »

« Je me doutais que tu ne verrais même pas ton tord. On ne peut pas attendre d'excuses d'un individu aussi exécrable que toi, de toutes les façons. » répliqua Hermione.

« Oublies pas que t'es pas chez toi ici, grosse conne. Alors je serais toi, j'éviterais de parler en mal des habitants de cette maison sous peine de se retrouver dehors dans la seconde qui suit. »

« J'en doute. »

Le blonde haussa des sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

« J'en doute. » répéta Hermione en descendant encore d'une marche. « Ton père m'a donné l'autorisation de porter plainte contre toi pour agression physique. »

Et là, Draco accusa le coup. Il l'accusa en deux temps. Premier temps : choc. Son propre père autorisait un foutue inconnue qui débarquait chez lui du jour au lendemain à porter plainte contre son fils. Son _propre_ fils. Bon sang. Et...deuxième temps : rire nerveux. Parce qu'au fond, lorsqu'on y réfléchissait à deux fois, ce n'était même pas surprenant. Son père était juste une ordure. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais voulu avoir de fils. Alors quoi de mieux pour y remédier que de sauter à la première occasion pour l'envoyer en taule ?

« Eh ben vas-y, alors. » ricana Draco. « Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Cours voir les flics ! Et tu sais quoi ? Dis-leur aussi que je t'ai tripoté pendant la nuit. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont adorer. »

« Je vais faire mieux que ça. »

Elle avança encore mais de deux marches, cette fois-ci.

« Tu vas coopérer à ce projet photographique et tu vas accepter que je prenne des photos de toi. » ordonna-t-elle. « Sinon, je porterai plainte. »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Quoi ? C'est du chantage ? »

« Vois ça comme tu veux. » trancha Hermione en atteignant enfin le rez-de-chaussée. « Mais il est hors de question que tu sois un facteur d'échec au projet que ton père m'a... »

« Oh, regardez-la...! » siffla Draco. « Elle ne veux pas décevoir son gentil patron, comme c'est mignon. C'est quoi le prix si jamais tu réussis ce truc ? Un aller-retour sur les genoux de Lucius Malfoy ? »

Hermione resta un moment à court de paroles, assez choquée qu'il parle de son propre père en ces termes. Son silence alimenta cependant les croyances du blond qui continua.

« T'as perdu ta langue ? Aurais-je donc visé juste ? »

« Lucius n'est en aucun cas... »

« Lucius. » tiqua Draco en avançant vers elle – ils étaient à moins de deux mètres l'un de l'autre. « Tu l'appelles déjà par son petit nom ? Tu m'as l'air assez impatiente, dis-moi. Ou alors t'a-t-il donné la permission de l'appeler comme ça...tu dois te sentir privilégiée non ? »

« Luc...Mr Malfoy ne m'a p... »

« Tu crois que c'est en débarquant comme ça chez _moi_, dans _ma_ vie, avec pour seule ambition de sauter Lucius comme la petite dépravée que tu es sous ton appareil photo minable et ta petite jupe d'écolière que tu vas réussir à me pourrir la vie en m'envoyant devant le tribunal pour agression ? » Il se rapprocha encore d'elle et Hermione recula, assez effrayée par les traits qui se profilaient à présent sur son visage. « Tu crois que ce petit chantage prend sur moi ? Tu crois que j'ai peur de tes menaces ? Idiote. Je t'étrangle quand tu veux, et plus fort encore, si tu veux. »

« Ne t'approche pas de moi. » le prévînt d'une voix ferme mais légèrement tremblante la brune en s'appuyant à la rampe.

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas me voir ? Tu ne veux pas me prendre en photo ? Tu ne veux pas immortaliser ma gueule dans l'objectif de tes babioles ? » ricana-t-il glacialement et il lui attrapa rudement le poignet, voyant qu'elle cherchait à remonter les escaliers. « Tu fuis pour aller où ? Je suis juste là ! Fais ton putain de shoot et dégage ! »

« Lâche-moi ! » hurla Hermione en se dégageant violemment de son étreinte. « Tu es complètement malade ! »

« Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas le seul à l'être dans cette barraque. Ton Lucius m'a transmis cette maladie. »

« Ce n'est pas _mon_ Lucius ! Arrête avec ça ! »

« J'arrêterai quand tu te tireras de ma vue et de ma vie. »

« Dans ce cas, il va falloir que tu sois patient parce que je compte bien terminer ce que j'ai commencé ! »

« Tu n'es rien qu'une stupide garce qui... »

« Tu saignes. »

« ...et ce n'est pas c.._quoi_ ? »

Hermione désigna son visage d'un index hésitant.

« Tu saignes du nez. »

Draco tâta le bas de sa figure puis dévisagea ses doigts trempés de sang.

« Putain. »

Il sentait à présent un liquide chaud couler jusqu'à ses lèvres et emplir sa bouche d'un goût de sang.

« Putain ! » répéta-t-il avant de grimper les marches quatre à quatre.

Il ouvrit à la volée la porte de sa chambre, luttant pour ne pas entrer dans une crise de panique ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il avait déjà eu ça un jour où il n'avait fait que s'envoyer des lignes toute la journée. Excès de drogue. Il avait également cette mauvaise réaction lorsqu'il était angoissé à l'extrême. Et pour le coup, Lucius lui avait réellement transmis cette pathologie. Entrant en trombe dans la salle de bain, il ouvrit son armoire à pharmacie et balança tout ce qui ne l'intéressait pas. Le sang coulait avec une abondance anormale, tâchant ses habits, gouttant sur le lavabo. Le blond finit par attraper une boîte de cotons et renversa sa tête en arrière pour colmater l'hémorragie avec. Il resta dans une position fixe pendant près de dix minutes, son débit sanguin nasal diminuant peu à peu, ses yeux fixés sur le Draco en furie du reflet.

Et il se répétait : n'entre pas en crise. N'entre pas en crise. N'entre pas en crise. N'entre _surtout_ pas en crise.

* * *

Hermione cadra la silhouette de Narcissa dans le petit écran de son appareil. La jeune femme se promenait dans le jardin, sa fidèle cigarette à la main, ses pas si aériens qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle ne touchait pas le sol. Elle portait une robe de nuit en lin blanc et ses cheveux étaient détachés, deux éléments qui contrastaient fortement avec la nuit noire du dehors. Sillonnant d'un pas lent les allées du jardin, elle ressemblait à un fantôme revenu hanter le Manoir. Hermione prit une série de clichés vue d'en haut, captant sur quelques uns la fumée s'échapper des lèvres de Narcissa. L'ex-mannequin finit par écraser son mégot contre la pierre des marches du perron puis rentra, sonnant la fin de la récréation photographique d'Hermione. La jeune femme se redressa, son Canon pendillant toujours autour de son cou. Il était presqu'une heure du matin et elle était dans la suite que la gouvernante du Manoir lui avait attribué.

Sauf qu'elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

S'asseyant sur un des fauteuils à bascule de la pièce, la brune se balança d'avant en arrière, cherchant comment occuper son temps jusqu'à ce que Morphée ne la boude plus. Lui revînt alors en tête la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Mr Malfoy le matin. Ce-dernier lui avait donné les clés de son laboratoire photo, lui permettant de l'utiliser à sa guise, comme ultime tentative de persuasion. Hermione décida alors de s'y rendre pour la première fois.

En pyjama, pieds nus, la brune s'engagea dans le couloir après avoir éteint et fermé la porte de sa chambre. Elle marcha avec précaution jusqu'aux escaliers menant au troisième palier – il y avait au moins six étages dans le Manoir – et monta les marches grinçantes en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Le labo se trouvait au bout du corridor. Hermione tendit la main pour actionner l'interrupteur mais se ravisa, voyant que l'avant-dernière porte du couloir était entrouverte. Elle s'avança à petits pas et jeta un très discret coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Et ce qu'elle y vit la fit presqu'entrer en transe.

Vous savez, cette transe qui prend possession des artistes lorsqu'ils savent qu'ils sont sur le point d'accomplir un chef d'oeuvre. Ces picotements, ce fourmillement qui fait bouillonner le sang dans les veines, créant l'adrénaline. Comme si une petite voix vous soufflait : _C'est là. C'est juste là. Tends la main et tu y accèderas._ Et là, Hermione n'avait tout simplement qu'à tendre l'appareil.

La chambre en question était plongée dans la pénombre ; aucune lumière n'était allumée. Seule la Lune brillant fièrement dans le ciel éclairait d'une légère lueur un quart de la pièce, laissant le reste dans le noir complet. Et il y avait Draco, les coudes appuyés contre la bordure de la fenêtre, tête baissée, clope à la main. Son bras tenant la cigarette était tendu en avant, la tige de tabac fumante survolant le vide, tandis que son autre bras était replié en angle droit le long de la rambarde. Et sa tête était inclinée, comme s'il fixait le sol, quelques mèches désordonnées brillant d'un éclat blond pâle au clair de Lune.

Le cadre, la posture, l'ambiance, le silence – tout était si magnifique qu'Hermione avait presqu'envie de pleurer. Peu importait que ce soit Draco. Peu importait qu'il soit imbuvable, violent. Peu importait qu'il l'effraie. Pour l'heure, il incarnait une perfection qu'elle ne pouvait qu'admirer. Ignorer une telle occasion aurait été un péché.

Alors doucement, tout doucement, elle leva son appareil photo et emprisonna Draco dans le petit écran. Elle le mitrailla de dos puis tenta de se décaler un peu sur le côté, au risque qu'il la surprenne. Mais le risque en valait le coup. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel feu insatiable la consumer comme celui qui la brûlait intérieurement en ce même instant. Et c'est alors qu'elle vit l'élément qui apporta la touche finale à ce cadeau visuel.

Le miroir près de la porte.

Il reflétait sa silhouette dans un nouvel angle, le rond de Lune brillant en prime juste au-dessus de sa tête, l'éclairant partiellement. On aurait presque dit qu'il s'inclinait devant elle. D'autant plus que le bout cramé de sa cigarette touchait presque l'astre, une légère volute de fumée s'échappant du mégot pour s'envoler dans l'obscurité nocturne.

C'était magique. L'instant était magique. Et Hermione le captura éternellement.

* * *

**J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre...et j'ose espérer que vous avez aussi pris plaisir à le lire !**

**xoxo,**

**IACB.**

**.**

**Rar :**

.

**Beth : **Haha, c'est le cas de le dire..!

.

**Bab :** J'espère avoir réussi à te faire aimer cette fic avec ce chapitre, alors ! Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Trombone : **En espérant que ce chapitre t'aies plu ! Pour ce qui est de Nine, j'y ai mis un point final depuis longtemps...tu espérais une suite ? ;)

.

**Magoo :** Bien sûr que je continues Le Contrat ! Juste que je suis lente à poster, comme d'habitude haha. Merci pour ta review !

.

**Sevy : **J'espère que la suite te plaît ma Sevy !

.

**Lh42 :** Ha ! Que de compliments, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite t'a également plu ! :)

.

**Byuul :** Merci ! Je suis contente que le prologue t'aies plu, j'espère qu'il en a été de même pour ce chapitre en tout cas ! Et merci pour ta review :)

.

**Guest :** Merci !

.

**Passez tous de très bonnes vacances ! **


	3. Chapter 3

.

~ _Body Electric – Lana Del Rey_ ~

.

Narcissa fit coulisser la porte vitrée de sa grande garde-robe et effleura du bout des doigts les vêtements alignés par centaine pour ne s'arrêter que sur l'avant-dernier. Sa robe de mariage. Elle attrapa le cintre en bois et sortit l'habit somptueux de l'armoire. Le tissu était toujours d'une blancheur immaculée. Bien que la porte de sa chambre soit grande ouverte, Narcissa ôta sans pudeur sa robe de nuit puis glissa une à une ses jambes dans le bustier du vêtement afin de l'enfiler. La robe bloqua au niveau de ses hanches, obligeant la blonde à tirer plusieurs fois sur le tissu pour qu'il puisse enfin épouser les formes de son corps. Elle se plaça ensuite devant le grand miroir en pied de la pièce et se dépatouilla comme elle put pour remonter la fermeture éclair du dos de la robe. Une fois encore, la tâche ne fut pas des plus aisées et Narcissa dut s'y reprendre à quatre fois pour que la fermeture soit parfaitement scellée. Mais qu'importait qu'elle se sente complètement compressée. La robe lui allait encore.

L'ex-mannequin se tourna de côté et prit la pose de profil, comme on le lui avait appris dans le métier. Une moue méprisante sur le visage, ses lèvres pulpeuses légèrement entrouvertes, la poitrine bombée, le ventre rentré au maximum. _Miroir, ô mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus belle._ Et le miroir lui répondit, malheureusement.

_Regarde-toi_.

Les yeux gris de la blonde descendirent le long de sa silhouette.

_Regarde ton ventre_.

Bien qu'elle ait tenté de le rentrer, celui-ci restait toujours prohéminent sous sa robe et créait une légère rondeur.

_Regarde tes hanches._

Son buste n'était plus taillé à la perfection comme auparavant et ses hanches étaient l'endroit principal où se stockaient ses kilos en trop.

_Tu crois que t'es belle avec tout ça ?_

Narcissa sentit une boule se créer dans sa gorge. Et ça y était. Ca remontait en elle. Le dégoût de soi.

_Regarde comme t'es grosse._

Comme pour appuyer ces paroles, le tissu se fissura légèrement au niveau de la fermeture éclair. L'ex-top model tenta de tâter l'emplacement de la déchirure, ce qui fut une très mauvaise idée. La seconde suivante, la robe craquait une nouvelle fois dans un bruit plus sec encore, faisant bailler le bustier.

_Regarde comme t'es laide._

Narcissa tenta fébrilement de rejoindre les deux bouts déchirés de son habit puis fixa son reflet. Et ce qu'elle y vit ne lui plut pas du tout. Des rides, des cernes, de la pâleur, un nez refait, des lèvres gonflées au collagène. Une imposture dans un corps composé à 90% de graisse. Partout. Dans ses joues, dans son cou, dans ses bras, dans sa poitrine. Un gros tas de graisse.

_Ce n'est certainement pas une **obèse** dans ton genre qui sera la plus belle._

« C'est faux. » murmura Narcissa, presque terrifiée, tout en continuant à faire douloureusement face à son reflet.

_C'est vrai. Et tu le sais. Regarde-toi._

Sa vue était déjà brouillée par l'arrivée des larmes tandis que le goût acide de la bile aromatisait sa salive. Et il y avait cette femme, cette _chose_ qui la regardait dans le miroir. Ce n'était pas elle. Elle refusait que ce soit elle.

_Regarde-toi_.

C'était dans sa tête, ces voix. C'était dans sa foutue tête. Tous ces médocs, ces anti-dépresseurs, ces coupe-faims, ça lui bousillait le crâne au point d'en devenir cinglée. Au point d'entendre ces fantômes lui susurrer des méchancetés à son oreille. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait empêcher ces voix de l'affecter, de la déstabiliser. De la miner.

« Ce n'est pas moi. » contesta-t-elle.

_Si. C'est toi._

« CE N'EST PAS MOI ! » hurla Narcissa en abattant son poing sur son reflet. « CE N'EST PAS MOI ! DÉGAGE ! TU N'ES PAS MOI ! DISPARAIS ! DISPARAIS ! ! »

Sa robe se déchirait à présent de tous les côtés mais la blonde n'en avait cure. Elle déchargeait toute sa haine sur la glace, insensible aux bris de verre entrant profondément dans sa chair, frappant, pulvérisant, réduisant la Narcissa du miroir à néant dans une flaque de sang. La quarantenaire finit par s'effondrer en sanglot par terre, de longues traînées rouges luisantes souillant sa robe nuptiale.

C'est ainsi que Draco la trouva. Et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le tableau sanglant de sa mère à même le sol, le miroir brisé juste à côté d'elle, son esprit en vînt à des conclusions hâtives qui le firent courir vers elle à toute vitesse. Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua.

« Maman ? Maman ! »

Mais sa tête ne faisait que rouler docilement sur le côté au rythme des secouements de son corps, ses cheveux blonds tombant désordonnément sur sa figure.

« Maman ! Bordel, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? Punaise mais réponds-moi ! Maman ! _Maman_ ! ! »

Il hurlait et elle restait toujours comme amorphe, inconsciente, mais pourtant, elle avait un pouls et ses yeux étaient entrouverts. Les battements cardiaques de son fils étaient erratiques. Et il la secouait toujours. En vain.

« ...qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Draco sursauta puis se retourna brusquement. Encore cette foutue fouine. Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte, son machin à objectif autour du cou, et les fixaient tous les deux comme s'il s'agissait d'un spectacle tout public.

A vrai dire, Hermione avait été alertée par les cris de Narcissa. Croyant que quelque chose de grave s'était passé, elle s'était hâtée de remonter les escaliers en direction de la source du bruit mais avait aperçu Draco la précéder et entrer en trombe dans la chambre. Puis elle l'avait entendu hurler lui aussi et elle s'était décidée à aller voir la raison de tout ce remue-ménage, espérant ne pas tomber sur le pire.

« Il se passe rien. Barre-toi de là. » siffla Draco.

Ce qu'Hermione ne fit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle dévisageait Narcissa d'un oeil anxieux.

« Dois-je appeler les secours ?. »

« Barre. Toi. De. Là. »

« Mais il faut appeler quelqu'un ! » persévéra Hermione.

Draco fut à deux doigts de se lever pour la faire taire une bonne fois pour toute lorsque Narcissa tourna légèrement la tête de côté.

« Maman ! » Il calla son bras sous sa tête. « Maman, maman ! » Elle entrouvrit un peu plus les yeux et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Putain, ne me refais plus jamais ça ! »

Les épaules fines de sa mère se secouèrent alors de plus en plus vite tandis que des larmes se frayaient un chemin de ses yeux jusqu'au bas de ses joues creuses. Elle pleurait. Ses lèvres bougèrent silencieusement mais Draco n'entendit pas ce qu'elle prononçait. Il baissa alors la tête au niveau de sa bouche et capta quelques bribes de paroles :

« ...n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas moi,... »

Il se redressa et fixa sa mère. Elle avait l'air d'être dans une sorte de transe dérivant vers de l'état de folie le plus concret. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains et vit le carnage sanglant qui s'y trouvait. Il fallait désinfecter tout cela au plus vite mais le nécessaire de secours se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à la laisser seule ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, de peur qu'elle ne fasse une plus grosse bêtise. Le blond se retourna furtivement et ses yeux gris tourmentés se posèrent sur la silhouette d'Hermione. Elle était toujours là, celle-ci ? Eh bien pour une fois, ça tombait bien.

« Eh ! » l'appela-t-il en claquant des doigts dans sa direction.

Hermione avança d'un pas.

« Va me chercher la trousse de secours dans la salle de bain. C'est dans l'armoire à pharmacie. »

Il s'en retourna ensuite à sa mère et prit un de ces poignets pour évaluer les dégâts. C'était vraiment très moche. Il y avaient de gros bouts de verres ainsi que des minuscules tessons enfoncés plus ou moins profondément dans...Draco se redressa soudainement. Se retourna. Hermione était toujours dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? » pesta-t-il.

« Un 's'il te plaît' t'arracherait la mâchoire ? » répliqua-t-elle froidement.

« Est-ce que tu penses _vraiment _que c'est le moment opportun pour parler politesse ? ! »

« Je ne parle pas politesse ! Je ne fais que demander la plus basique des choses ! On apprend ça au jardin d'enfant ! »

« S'IL TE PLAÎT ! » hurla-t-il alors. « Ca te va ? C'est bon ? Tu vas me la chercher cette putaine de trousse, maintenant ? ! Ou tu veux que je me prosterne aussi devant toi ? »

Hermione tourna furieusement des talons. Ce garçon était la personne la plus détestable, _haïssable_ qu'elle ait pu rencontrer. Difficile de croire qu'il puisse être le chef-d'oeuvre qu'elle avait photographié la veille.

Elle poussa brusquement la porte de la salle de bain de Narcissa et passa en revue toutes les armoires. Une centaine de parfums, lotions, brosses, crème et maquillage plus tard, l'adolescente finit par tomber sur la trousse en question. A vrai dire, elle ne se trouvait que dans la petite armoire à glace surplombant le lavabo. De nouveau dans la chambre, Draco lui arracha presque l'objet des mains pour y extraire tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Compresses, désinfectant, bandage et pince à épiler.

« Range-ça. » lui dit-il en lui tendant le reste. « _S'il te plaît_. » ajouta-t-il avec mépris.

A Hermione de lui arracher la trousse des mains. Elle revînt dans la salle de bain pour la ranger mais, au moment de fermer l'armoire à glace, son regard se stoppa sur le spectacle que lui livrait le reflet.

Toujours accroupi à côté de sa mère, Draco était occupé à enlever un à un les morceaux de verre incrustés dans la main de Narcissa à l'aide de la pince à épiler. Son visage était empreint d'une expression concentrée, ses gestes étaient précis et méticuleux. Chaque fois qu'il délogeait un éclat de glace, il relevait la tête pour vérifier si le visage de sa mère était crispé dans une expression douloureuse. Mais la figure de Narcissa était toujours tournée vers le côté, ses mèches blondes lui tombant désordonnément sur le front. Et elle pleurait toujours, elle ne faisait que ça. Alors il débouchonnait la bouteille de désinfectant, mouillait la compresse et la passait doucement sur la peau meurtrie. Et Narcissa n'arrêtait pas de sangloter.

A nouveau, Hermione ressentit ce picotement qui l'avait prise la veille. Le ressentir dans un tel contexte était certes égoïste et mal-placé mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Ses doigts s'étaient déjà refermés sur son appareil. Elle le porta alors à son œil droit puis dirigea l'objectif en direction de l'armoire à glace. Et ça y était, elle avait son cadrage. Son doigt appuya une quinzaine de fois sur le bouton de capture et l'appareil happa Draco et sa mère en robe ensanglantée sous tous les angles possibles. Le Canon qu'elle utilisait était assez silencieux, ce qui l'évitait de se faire repérer mais elle regrettait qu'il ne puisse lui fournir un résultat aussi réussi que son Nikon. Quelques pixels de plus ou de moins pouvaient radicalement changer une photo.

Sa tâche finie, Hermione sortit de la salle de bain au moment où Draco entourait d'un bandage l'une des mains de Narcissa. Elle resta un moment en retrait, sans bien savoir quoi faire, surtout que Malfoy continuait à panser les plaies de sa mère sans lui payer une quelconque attention. Alors elle sortit de la pièce à reculons.

* * *

« Alors, comment est-ce que ça se passe ? »

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit à baldaquin de sa chambre. Son plafond était fait en miroir, ce qui l'avait un peu dérouté au début mais elle s'y était habitué et, au final, elle trouvait que c'était une idée de génie. Le soir, elle n'allumait pas la lumière et passait des heures à jouer avec les reflets nocturnes. La glace de son armoire, par exemple, se reflétait à l'infini dans le plafond, reproduisant chaque fois la silhouette d'Hermione à une échelle de plus en plus petite. La jeune fille ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était adonnée à des mises en scènes dont elle photographiait le résultat.

« Ca peut aller. » répondit la brune en fixant la Hermione du reflet affalée sur le lit, son téléphone à l'oreille.

« Oulala, tu m'as l'air nettement moins enthousiaste, toi ! » remarqua Ginny à l'autre bout du fil.

Hermione soupira.

« Ben...le truc c'est que l'ambiance de la maison est mortuaire mais à côté de ça, je vis des expériences complètement uniques et ça vient contrebalancer les mauvaises ondes de ce séjour. »

« Mauvaises ondes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, à deux doigts de déballer la vérité, mais se ravisa.

« Rien de spécial. C'est juste...un truc que je ressens, tu vois ? Mais ça va passer. »

« J'en suis sûre aussi. Harry m'a littéralement harcelée pour que je t'appelle hier, histoire de vérifier qu'ils ne t'avaient pas encore séquestrée dans leurs sous-sol. »

« Non mais quel dingue ! » pouffa Hermione. « Rassure-le et dis-lui que ma séquestration est reportée à la semaine prochaine. L'agenda de Lucius Malfoy est un peu chargé ces derniers temps. »

« Hahaha, je ne manquerais pas de lui transmettre. Au fait, leur baraque est aussi immense qu'on le dit ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, si tu savais... »

Les deux amies bavardèrent une bonne heure au téléphone. Entendre le son de la voix de Ginny lui fit plus de bien qu'elle n'aurait soupçonné. Elle avait tellement vécu dans une atmosphère oppressante depuis qu'elle avait posé le premier pied dans le Manoir que retrouver un élément familier rechargeait son stock de bonne humeur.

La lycéenne raccrocha avec un sourire puis s'assit sur le lit. Elle avait pour programme aujourd'hui de sillonner le château dans lequel elle était amenée à vivre. Il lui semblait regorger de secrets, de souvenirs, de tout un tas de choses qui l'aiderait certainement à mieux cerner les trois membres de la famille Malfoy étant donné que deux d'entre eux étaient décidés à ne pas s'ouvrir à eux.

Après avoir attaché ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné, Hermione troqua son Canon contre un argentique, le même que celui du trophée qu'elle avait gagné au concours national de photo, puis elle partit à l'aventure. Choisissant de faire sa visite dans l'ordre, elle décida de dévaler les escaliers en direction du rez-de-chaussée. Arrivée en haut des dernières marches, la brune se stoppa en découvrant un grand métis attendre nonchalamment contre la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés, son regard absent fixé sur la rampe. Puis sur elle. Il la dévisagea des pieds à la tête, sans se presser, et Hermione crut revivre son arrivée au Manoir à la seule différence près que l'afro-britannique lui faisant face ne la fixait pas avec méchanceté.

« Draco est là ? » demanda-t-il enfin d'une voix exceptionnellement grave.

Hermione hocha la tête puis répondit :

« Oui. Il doit être en haut. »

Le métis hocha la tête puis glissa ses mains dans les poches, ne s'arrêtant pas de la fixer. Il y avait quelque chose de déroutant dans la manière dont ses yeux marrons clairs la sondaient sans ciller. Un peu comme s'il pouvait deviner ses pensées. Hermione n'était pas du genre à baisser les yeux mais pour ce combat visuel, elle préféra jeter les armes et se réfugier dans la grande salle à manger. Là, elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils de velours verts et jeta de fréquents coups d'œil à la vitre floutée de la porte. Lorsque la silhouette du métis disparut, précédée par celle de Draco, la lycéenne quitta enfin sa cachette pour se lancer dans son exploration.

* * *

Draco ferma la porte de sa chambre puis marcha jusqu'à l'escalier en secouant son briquet. Il amena la flamme jusqu'à l'embout de son joint puis descendit les marches jusqu'à l'entrée de sa maison.

« T'es d'une telle lenteur, c'est affligeant. » l'accueillit Blaise en se décollant enfin de la porte.

Le blond haussa des épaules tout en tirant une taffe. Il s'engagea dehors en premier et plissa des yeux en voyant le soleil radieux qui régnait dans le ciel. Il était dix-huit heures et on se croyait encore en milieu d'après-midi.

« T'as combien sur toi ? » demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami.

« Cent balles. Toi ? »

« Deux-cent. »

« Ca suffira largement. » assura Blaise en récupérant le roulé des doigts de Draco pour le porter à sa bouche. « J'ai vu votre photographe attitrée, tout à l'heure. »

« Ah ouais ? » fit Draco, sans grand intérêt, tout en vérifiant quelque chose sur son smartphone.

« Ouaip. » Il rejeta une volute de fumée. « Et elle est plutôt mignonne. »

Malfoy dévisagea son ami comme s'il était tombé sur la tête. Blaise était assez difficile en matière de femme. Le voir donc accorder l'adjectif ''mignonne'' était un événement aussi rare qu'une tempête de neige en été.

« Désolé de te l'annoncer aussi brutalement, mon pote, mais t'as de la merde dans les yeux. »

« Je crois pas, non. » répliqua tranquillement Zabini en lui rendant sa cigarette. « Elle a de très beaux yeux, d'ailleurs. »

« Eh ben t'as qu'à te la faire, alors. » résolut Draco en haussant des épaules. « Faudra juste que t'aille demander la permission à mon père avant. Je crois qu'il voulait avoir l'exclusivité sur son entrejambe. »

Blaise eut un petit rire.

« J'y penserai. »

Les deux acolytes empruntèrent le bus qui les fit passer du quartier huppé duquel ils étaient issus au Londres populaire situé à l'extrémité Nord de la ville. Les bâtisses à jardins et terrasses troquées par des tours criblées de graffitis, Blaise et Draco progressèrent le long des allées goudronnées, les mains dans les poches, l'œil alerte. Le regard du métis croisa celui d'un grand roux en casquette, survêtement Adidas et baskets trouées. Ce-dernier lui fit un petit signe de tête puis s'enfonça dans l'allée sombre séparant les deux immeubles derrière lui. Après avoir fait une rapide halte, les deux lycéens le suivirent.

« T'as quoi ? » demanda Draco.

Le dealer sortit alors de ses poches deux portions de 50 grammes de poudreuse sous aluminium assortis de deux petits sachets plastiques contenant chacun trois pilules.

« Coke, Kéta, Ecsta. » énuméra-t-il.

« On prend tout. » Malfoy sortit son portefeuille. « Combien ? »

« Quatre-cent. »

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi? »

« Quatre-cent. »

« Trois-cent cinquante. »

« Quatre-cent, mec. » s'impatienta le dealer. « Les prix ont augmenté. »

« Ok et si on enlève la coke ? »

Le roux fourra l'un des sachets dans sa poche.

« Trois-cent. »

« Putain, c'est la poudre qui coûtait aussi cher ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent dedans ? De l'or ? »

« C'est de la pure tout droit venue de Colombie, connard. Donc soit tu prends, soit tu te casses. »

« Payes, Draco. » le raisonna la voix de Blaise derrière lui.

L'afro-britannique lui tendit quelques billets que Malfoy prit tout en fusillant son interlocuteur du regard. Puis le blond fouilla dans son portefeuille à la recherche de liquide pour compléter la somme.

Et ce qui suivit se passa à la vitesse éclair.

Blaise, qui était resté en retrait par prudence, surgit soudain pour arracher les doses de drogue des mains du dealer et les jeter derrière les briques entreposées à côté de Draco. Il tira ensuite son ami vers l'arrière en hurlant :

« COURS ! »

Le métis partit à toutes jambes vers l'avant et, sans même comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Malfoy opta pour le suivre. Et il eut raison. Derrière eux, pas moins de trois flics en civil les coursaient en leur hurlant de s'arrêter immédiatement. Le quatrième avait dors et déjà neutralisé le dealer avant même que ce-dernier n'ait pu envisager de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Malfoy courut comme jamais il n'avait encore couru auparavant, ses poumons lui brûlant tant la cage thoracique qu'il en avait du mal à respirer, le paysage se brouillant tout autour de lui, ses yeux fixés sur la silhouette floue de Blaise qui traçait devant lui. Malheureusement pour eux, quatre autres policiers débarquèrent du côté opposé et tout deux se retrouvèrent plaqués violemment au sol en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut. Draco tenta vainement de se débattre mais se reçut un magistral coup de poing à l'œil droit de la part du colosse qui le tenait.

« Et maintenant, petit merdeux, tu vas rester bien tranquille pendant que je te fouille. » Sa main gauche commençait à tâter avec brusquerie le haut de son corps tandis que sa main droite l'empoignait par les cheveux à lui en arracher une bonne poignée de mèches. « Et t'as pas intérêt à bouger d'un seul pouce sinon je t'en colle une entre les deux yeux. » Il vérifia ses poches de blouson. « Les salauds de petits bourgeois dans ton genre, c'est ma pioche favorite. » Poches de jean. « Vous pensez que plus vous avez de fric, plus le monde vous appartient mais mauvaise nouvelle, mon pote » Cuisses et tibias « si je trouve ne serait-ce qu'une seule trace de dope sur toi, tu croupiras en taule comme un autre et ta thune ne pourra rien y changer. »

Il dut cependant s'y reprendre à deux fois pour la trouver, cette trace de dope. Draco n'avait absolument rien sur lui. Et à en juger l'expression du flic qui fouillait Blaise, il en était de même pour le métis.

« Ne crois pas que c'en est terminé pour toi. » siffla le policier qui s'occupait de Malfoy. « La prochaine fois que je te revois dans le secteur, je te laisserai pas filer. »

Draco lui répondit avec son plus beau sourire narquois.

« Allez, dégagez de là ! » lui cracha-t-il en le relâchant.

Les lycéens ne se firent pas prier. Ils décampèrent au trot et errèrent dans la cité jusqu'à se perdre. Se posant dans un hall d'immeuble à la porte défoncée, les deux adolescents s'assirent sur le banc faisant face aux boîte aux lettres pour souffler un peu. Dehors, le soleil avait profité de leur course effrénée pour se coucher, plongeant les rues dans une lumière bleutée de début de soirée. Draco sortit son portable de sa poche et plaça l'écran juste devant son visage.

« Oh putain. » jura-t-il en découvrant l'énorme coquard violacé qui ornait son œil.

Blaise se tourna vers lui et grimaça.

« Il t'a bien amoché. »

« Qu'il aille mourir. » décréta Draco en tâtant l'hématome.

« Qu'ils aillent tous mourir. » soupira Blaise en se rejetant contre le mur, les yeux fermés.

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans parler, l'un évaluant les dégâts sur sa figure, l'autre restant immobile, les paupières closes, l'air de faire intérieurement le vide. Plusieurs personnes passèrent devant eux pour regagner leurs appartements sans que les regards intrigués qu'ils leur lançaient ne préoccupent les deux adolescents.

« En tout cas » commença Blaise « cette histoire nous aura appris une leçon cruciale. »

Draco lui accorda un regard en biais.

« Laquelle ? »

Le métis entrouvrit les yeux.

« Changer régulièrement de dealer. »

Les deux jeunes hommes s'entre-regardèrent. La seconde suivante, ils pouffaient de rire, incorrigibles.

* * *

Voilà près d'une heure qu'Hermione se trouvait dans ce petit boudoir situé au fond du couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Décoré dans un style assez Versaillais – de la moquette au sol, des fauteuils Louis XIV en velours, un service en porcelaine sur la table basse – cette petite pièce rappelait à la lycéenne le petit salon de Marie-Antoinette dans le film de Sofia Coppola. Elle qui adorait l'époque du Roi Soleil, la voilà qui était servie.

Il y avait tout un mur-bibliothèque rempli à craquer d'encyclopédie. Du moins, c'est ce que la jeune fille croyait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre l'une d'entre elle et se rende compte qu'il s'agissait d'albums photos. Tous les clichés, sans aucune exception, représentaient Narcissa. _Tous_. Il y avait des photos de mode, des photos artistiques, des photos amateurs, des photos intimes. Hermione s'était assise en tailleurs à même le sol pour dévorer un à un chacun des livres.

Cette femme était belle, si belle. De longs cheveux blonds peroxydés, des yeux d'un acier perçant, une expression d'une froideur magnifique, une taille parfaite, des jambes longilignes. La muse dont rêverait tout artiste. Hermione n'avait pas de mal à imaginer pourquoi Lucius l'avait épousée.

La lycéenne parcourut les pages plastifiées du carnet une à une, s'attardant presqu'une minute par photo de peur qu'un détail ne lui échappe. Et elle tomba sur une Narcissa au ventre rond de femme enceinte assise sur un canapé qui semblait être celui du salon, vêtue d'un col roulé noir sobre, les jambes croisées. Un grand sourire trônait sur ses lèvres rouges, ce qui était une grande première, et cela faisait resplendir les traits de son visage, son bonheur irradiant le cliché tout entier. C'était si contagieux qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, comme partageant la félicité de la future mère.

Et quel ne fut pas le choc lorsqu'elle tomba sur la photo de la page suivante.

Il n'y avait que son visage, à vrai dire, et c'était ce qui rendait le tout si brut, si violent. Ses yeux gris légèrement injectés de sang sondaient l'objectif d'un regard douloureux et humide, comme si elle venait de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Des cernes venaient marquer sa peau pâle et des veines bleutées se dessinaient sur son front et sur ses tempes. Son visage avait perdu en volume et elle semblait avoir la peau sur les os à en voir comme l'ossature de ses joues était saillante. Lèvres gercées, bleutées. C'était à la fois effrayant et saisissant. Surtout que c'était par ce portrait que se terminait l'album.

Hermione compara les deux derniers clichés, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu changer ? Pourquoi une telle chute ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé entre ces deux périodes ? La brune sortit précautionneusement le premier rectangle pour vérifier si un indice supplémentaire pouvait se trouver au dos. Bonne pioche car une écriture penchée lui informa que Narcissa avait été photographiée le 13 avril 2005 à 5 mois de grossesses. _2005 _? De qui était-elle enceinte ? De Draco ? Totalement impossible, Hermione et lui avaient le même âge, si ce n'est que Draco était sans doute plus âgé qu'elle. Se pouvait-il donc qu'il y ait un quatrième membre à la famille Malfoy ? _Ho ho ho_... La brune tira avec la plus grande des curiosités le dernier cliché du bouquin et le retourna. _28 mai 2005, 6 mois de grossesse, fausse couche._

« Vous trouvez votre bonheur ? »

Hermione referma l'album photo en sursautant et se mit sur ses pieds avec une rapidité suspecte. Lucius en personne se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés.

« Je...je suis vraiment désolée » se répandit immédiatement en excuses la brune. « Je n'aurais jamais dû faire intrusion dans votre... »

« Au contraire, faites comme chez vous. » lui autorisa Lucius avant de désigner la bibliothèque du menton. « Qu'est-ce que vous trouvez d'intéressant ? »

« Hum » commença Hermione, les mots _fausse couche_ lui revenant en tête comme des flashs de voiture aveuglant. « Rien de spécial, pour l'instant. »

Le photographe eut un rictus en coin et la lycéenne eut la certitude qu'il savait qu'elle mentait. Il ne lui tira pas les vers du nez pour autant, Dieu merci.

« Demain, vous viendrez au bureau avec moi. » lui dit-il. « J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez bien voir comment je travaillais. »

« J'adorerais. » répondit la brune avec enthousiasme.

« Très bien. Je partirai vers 8h. Il faudra vous lever tôt alors. »

Hermione hocha religieusement la tête. Lucius recula alors, s'apprêtant prendre congé d'elle.

« Eh bien je vous laisse à vos découvertes. » sourit-il, un brin narquois – Hermione en était sûre. « Ne vous couchez pas trop tard. »

Et il s'éclipsa. Une fois seule, la lycéenne souffla en fermant les yeux. Elle se retourna ensuite pour ranger à toute vitesse les albums à leur place. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la bibliothèque remplie qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de ranger les deux clichés de Narcissa qu'elle avait sorti. Hermione s'agenouilla au sol pour les attraper et les observer une dernière fois. Et la brune n'expliqua pas ce qu'elle fit par la suite. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil furtif à la porte du boudoir, elle glissa les photos dans sa poche arrière de jean et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Draco claqua la porte d'entrée derrière lui et regretta d'être rentré aussi tôt en tombant nez à nez avec son père. Ce-dernier lui lança ce fameux regard réservé rien que pour lui. Un mélange de mépris et de moquerie.

« Très joli. » commenta-t-il en désignant son coquard.

« Tu trouves ? » répliqua Draco. « J'ai pensé que ça te plairait. »

« Pauvre insolent. » siffla Lucius, la moquerie ayant à présent laissé pleine place au mépris dans ses yeux. « C'est justement ce qui te perdra. »

Il pinça des lèvres en le dardant d'un regard froid puis lui tourna le dos pour monter l'escalier. _Magistral_, pensa Draco en le regardant disparaître au premier palier avec une démarche fière d'aristocrate.

Le lycéen se dirigea quant à lui vers le couloir et poussa la porte de la cuisine pour trouver de la glace à appliquer sur son œil au beurre noir. Il ouvrit le compartiment freezer du frigo et en sortit un paquet de légumes surgelés qu'il plaqua sur sa figure. Se hissant sur le plan de travail, il garda longtemps la boîte contre son hématome et ferma son autre œil. Lorsqu'il le rouvrit, la fouine de service se trouvait sur le pas de la porte.

« Ca va devenir une habitude de débarquer partout où je suis ? » pesta Draco en enlevant sa glace improvisée de son visage.

« Arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde. Je ne suis venue que prendre un verre d'eau. » siffla Hermione.

Comme pour appuyer ce qu'elle venait de dire, la lycéenne se dirigea vers l'évier puis attrapa un des verres à whisky reposant juste à côté pour le remplir à raz bord. Tandis qu'elle en buvait le contenu, l'adolescente sentait le regard du blond lui brûler la nuque. Une fois son verre vidé, elle le lava puis le reposa là où il était pour enfin se retourner. Draco la fixait comme s'il avait le pouvoir de la désintégrer molécule par molécule jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse enfin de la surface de la Terre. Et Hermione fut brusquement lassée par tout ce manège.

« Je ne suis pas le diable, contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire, alors mets un frein à toute cette agressivité. » lui dit-elle. « Je ne savais pas que j'allais gagner ce concours. Je savais encore moins que ton père allait me demander de venir m'installer ici pour prendre des photos. Bien que je trouve l'opportunité totalement démentielle, je n'avais absolument rien prévu de tout ça. Et je comprends que ça puisse t'énerver de voir une étrangère dans les parages à longueur de journée mais j'ai un boulot à faire alors il va falloir que tu t'y fasse. Ignore-moi si tu veux, je ferai de même. L'unique chose que je te demande, c'est d'éviter de me rendre la vie dure car, crois-le ou non, je pourrais en faire de même. »

Elle resta un instant à le dévisager, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Mais il ne prononça absolument aucune parole. Puis il sursauta soudainement, comme sortant d'une longue torpeur.

« Hein ? Ah ! T'as fini ? » bailla-t-il. « Désolé, je me suis endormi à ''concours''. C'est dire à quel point les paroles inutiles qui sortent de ta bouche me fascinent. »

Hermione plissa des yeux, ravalant une à une les insultes salées qui menaçaient de passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Va mourir. » cracha-t-elle avant de se diriger à grands pas vers l'entrée de la cuisine.

« C'est ça. Ferme la porte en sortant. »

Hermione fit mieux ; elle la claqua avec tant de force que celle-ci manqua de sortir de ses gonds.

« Vas-y ! Casse un truc ici, qu'on rigole ! » ricana Draco. « Pauvre tâche. »

Il s'allongea sur la table sur laquelle il était perché, son paquet toujours plaqué sur son œil endolori, puis soupira en fermant les yeux. Le pire étant qu'il revoyait cette idiote de photographe amateur dans son esprit dès qu'il abaissait ses paupières. Elle était encore debout devant lui à déblatérer sur Dieu-seul-sait-quoi. Sa voix aiguë lui mettait les nerfs à vif alors le blond ordonna à son cerveau de couper le son. Il n'y avait maintenant plus que sa silhouette appuyée contre l'évier et ses yeux de fouine posés sur lui. De grands yeux ambrés en amande le sondant avec insistance, étant donné qu'elle était assez demeurée pour attendre de lui une quelconque réponse.

Mais il fut forcé d'admettre que cet enfoiré de Blaise avait raison. Elle avait de beaux yeux.

* * *

**Sooo I hope that you enjoyed it :) **

**xoxo,**

**IACB.**

.

**Rar :**

.

**Amelia : **Merci ! J'espère que tu as trouvé ce chapitre tout aussi magique, haha.

.

**Miaouh :** Je suis contente que tu trouves que les scènes sont rédigées avec réalisme ! C'est ma grande hantise, ça de ne pas décrire quelque chose avec réalisme, sans exagérer ni minimiser un détail. Puis, pour les publications, c'est sûr qu'avec toutes les fics en cour que j'ai, y'a pas de mystère : le temps d'attente sera plus ou moins aléatoire... Mais bon, comme je le dis souvent, j'essaie de compenser en livrant des textes de qualités. Donc j'espère que tu as trouvé ce chapitre de qualité en tout cas ! Et pour ta dernière question, je suis une tombe, haha ! Vous allez découvrir tout ça de vous même ;) Merci pour ta review !

.

**Talkie-W : **Je me pose la même question, figure-toi, haha ! Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu :)

.

**Faith & Hope :** Hey, Armelle :) Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! En fait, le premier chapitre était plutôt celui où le décor était planté donc peut-être était-ce pour ça que tu n'as pas accroché de suite. Puis je me suis lâché dans le second, haha. Pour ce qui est de Blaise, je vais aborder son cas petit à petit dans les chapitres suivants. Puis pour Narcissa, j'ai déjà commencé dans ce chapitre comme tu as pu le constater ! Beigbeder, of course. Nouvelle Sous Ecstasy fut un choc dans mes lectures toutes proprettes d'adolescente. J'ai pris de l'inspiration pour cette fic ici et là donc il est très probable que tu penses à d'autres oeuvres en lisant Trash Po. Mais j'essaie de me démarquer quand même. Pour ce qui est de la photo, j'ai toujours voulu faire une fanfic dessus. Aaah, la reprise de Wicked Games faite par Coeur de Pirate est vraiment très cool, j'aime bien son grain de voix. Et voilà, une grosse Rar rien que pour toi ;)

.

**Trombone : **Hahaha eh oui, je l'ai terminé depuis trèèèès longtemps ! Alors cours vite la lire ! J'espère que la fin te plaira :) Contente que le chapitre 2 t'ait plu, en tout cas. Pour ce qui est des crises, j'expliquerai plus dans les chapitres suivants, no worries !

.

**Sophie :** Oooh, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ce que tu me dis là :D Merci beaucoup !


	4. Chapter 4

.

~ _Rush Minute – Massive Attack ~_

_._

A l'instant où 6h59 céda la place à 7h du matin sur l'écran du portable d'Hermione, ce-dernier se mit à tressauter follement sur la table de nuit. La jeune fille grommela dans son sommeil et rabattit la couette sur sa tête dans le vain espoir d'oublier qu'elle devait se lever presqu'aux aurores aujourd'hui. Mais le volume croissant et strident de l'alarme ne lui en laissa pas le choix et, la mort dans l'âme, l'adolescente tâta à l'aveuglette derrière elle, à la recherche du téléphone. Et elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'elle l'entendit tomber par terre dans un bruit sec. Après avoir baillé à s'en décrocher chaque os de la mâchoire, la brune se redressa dans son lit puis frotta ses yeux endormis de ses poings. Elle resta oisive un long moment, ses pupilles vitreuses et ensommeillées posées sur la fenêtre.

Les rayons de soleil pointaient timidement le bout de leur nez, éclairant la pièce d'une lueur matinale encore précoce à travers les persiennes entrouvertes. Hermione posa un pied à terre puis l'autre. Et lorsqu'elle se souvînt du programme de cette journée, ses lèvres un peu gercées s'incurvèrent en un début de sourire.

Elle allait assister Lucius Malfoy, aujourd'hui. Le suivre dans ses déplacements, l'observer à l'oeuvre, analyser ses méthodes de travail...bon sang, rien que d'y penser, elle était déjà dans tous ses états. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait même plus envie de se recoucher.

La salle de bain était vaste. Il y avait une cabine de douche ainsi qu'une baignoire d'époque et le miroir mural rectangulaire faisait penser à ceux que l'on pouvait trouver dans les WC des centres commerciaux. De faux chandeliers éclairaient à l'ampoule la pièce et, tout comme à l'entrée, le sol était fait de mosaïque. Sous l'œil de son reflet, Hermione se débarrassa de son pyjama et prit une douche, utilisant le savon parfumé et coûteux qui était mis à sa disposition. Elle se sécha ensuite dans une des serviettes duveteuses peuplant les placards, le nom _Malfoy_ brodé en lettres d'or sur l'une des bordures, puis enfila ses vêtements du jour. Chemise en coton rouge et imprimé carrelé, jupe noire, collants, chaussettes hautes et Docs. Toujours des Docs. Même Ginny était exaspérée par le fait qu'elle ne porte exclusivement que ces chaussures.

S'aidant de la gigantesque glace, Hermione attacha ses cheveux de la manière la plus négligée qu'il soit, des mèches bouclées s'échappant ici et là dans la liberté la plus totale. Elle s'appliqua ensuite un peu de khôl qu'elle accompagna d'un trait maîtrisé d'eyelinner puis retroussa machinalement ses manches de chemise. Et elle était prête.

Sortant de sa chambre d'hôte, la brune fit une halte puis se pencha par la balustrade de l'étage. La maison toute entière semblait dormir encore à poings fermés et il n'y avait aucune lumière allumée. Hermione se rongea nerveusement l'ongle du pouce. Bon. Peut-être que Lucius devait l'attendre dans la salle à manger. Il était 7h45, après tout, et il avait dit partir dans les alentours de 8h.

Descendant les escaliers à pas feutrés, la lycéenne atteignit le hall d'entrée et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement du salon. Assis sur le plus grand canapé en velours de la pièce, les jambes croisés, Lucius Malfoy buvait pensivement sa tasse de café, sa main jouant avec la tête de sa célèbre canne argentée. Sentant un regard posé sur lui, il releva lentement la tête et aperçut son invitée.

« Ah ! Je vous attendais. » lui dit-il alors. « Vous êtes prête ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. Lucius termina d'une traite son fond de café noir puis posa la tasse en porcelaine sur la table basse en verre.

« Eh bien allons-y ! » décréta-t-il en se levant.

Hermione haussa légèrement des sourcils. Elle n'avait même pas le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner ? Même si la lycéenne n'avait pas vraiment faim le matin, elle se forçait toujours à avaler quelque chose pour tenir la matinée. Mais il fallait croire qu'elle n'en aurait pas l'occasion, cette fois-ci. Lucius avançait déjà d'un pas déterminé vers la porte. Il s'arrêta devant elle et désigna son cou nu du doigt.

« Vous ne prenez pas de quoi prendre des photos ? »

« Hum, si. Bien sûr. Je vais chercher chercher mon appareil. »

La brune tourna des talons pour gravir les marches quatre à quatre et récupérer ses affaires. Mais, dans son empressement, elle en oublia qu'elle logeait au deuxième étage et monta jusqu'à celui du dessus. Se retrouvant dans le couloir du troisième palier, elle ouvrit à la volée la première porte, s'attendant à tomber sur sa chambre. Et pas du tout sur celle de Draco.

Et pourtant, le blond était là, en personne, allongé en caleçon sur le grand lit près de la fenêtre, l'air profondément endormi.

La surprise passée, Hermione ne parvînt pas à bouger d'un pouce ni à quitter Malfoy des yeux. Ce-dernier dormait en position semi-fœtale, une jambe dépliée et un bras étendu à l'arrière, l'autre replié contre son oreiller. Et c'était si étonnant de voir son visage aussi relaxé, sans être déformé par une quelconque expression de haine ou de dégoût, qu'Hermione regretta de ne pas avoir son appareil sur elle pour immortaliser le moment.

Soudain, Draco eut une respiration plus forte que l'autre, comme s'il émergeait de son rêve, et bougea légèrement la jambe. Et lorsqu'il changea de position sur le lit, la lycéenne s'empressa de refermer la porte sur elle, de peur qu'il ne la surprenne.

« Tout est bon ? » lui demanda Lucius lorsqu'elle fut de retour.

Hermione hocha la tête, la figure endormie de Draco infestant tous ses neurones.

Il y avait quelque chose d'intensément frustrant dans le fait de savoir qu'on venait de passer à côté d'un cliché en or. Si seulement elle avait eu de quoi mettre en boîte ce qu'elle venait de voir, ça aurait donné quelque chose de fantastique. Hermione voyait déjà la façon dont elle aurait pris cette photo. La façon dont elle aurait joué avec les rares rayons du matin que filtraient les volets. L'inclinaison qu'elle aurait donné à son appareil pour que le résultat photographique donne comme elle le voulait. Être passé à côté d'une telle occasion lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

La perspective de passer la journée aux côtés d'un des plus illustres photographes de Grande-Bretagne réussit néanmoins à la consoler. Un peu.

« Vous avez commencé le projet ? » lui demanda Lucius tandis qu'ils descendaient l'allée du Manoir.

« Oui. J'ai pris quelques photos. » acquiesça Hermione.

« Combien ? »

« Une vingtaine, environ. »

Lucius hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait. Ils atteignirent une Mercedes noire à vitres teintées et la brune manqua d'halluciner en voyant un majordome aux gants blancs leur ouvrir la porte. Elle se glissa sur le siège en cuir beige et inspecta l'habitacle luxueux du coin de l'oeil. Bon sang, était-ce simplement la photographie qui donnait à cet homme ainsi qu'à sa famille un niveau de vie aussi confortable ? La voix du photographe la tira de sa contemplation.

« La maison vous plaît ? Vous y découvrez de belles choses ? » demanda-t-il encore et à la lueur narquoise brillant dans ses yeux gris, Hermione sut immédiatement qu'il faisait allusion à sa petite exploration de la veille.

« Eh bien... » commença-t-elle avant de se racler la gorge, embarrassée. « Ca peut aller. Je vais toutefois essayer d'être un peu moins curieuse à l'avenir. » ajouta-t-elle en coinçant nerveusement ses mains sous ses cuisses.

« Oh, non ! Ne vous gênez surtout pas. » lui dit alors Lucius. « Fouillez autant que vous le voulez, si cela peut vous aider à mener à bien cet album. »

Hermione fronça des sourcils, assez surprise. Cela ne le gênait pas plus que ça qu'une inconnue enfouisse son nez dans ses affaires et dans sa vie personnelle rien que pour prendre quelques clichés ?

« Et si je tombe sur des...choses que je ne devrais pas savoir ? »

« Comme ? »

Et là, la lycéenne se livra à une bataille intérieure des plus intenses. Devait-elle, oui ou non, dire qu'elle était au courant à propos de la fausse couche de Narcissa ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Allait-il encourager sa curiosité ou, au contraire, la traiter de fouine et estimer qu'elle était allée trop loin dans ses recherches ? Peut-être allait-il même la poursuivre en justice pour intrusion dans la vie privée de...

« Je vous entends cogiter d'ici. » l'interrompit dans son fil de pensées son voisin, ce même sourire un peu moqueur aux lèvres.

« Oui, je, hum » sursauta Hermione. « En fait, je dois avouer que ça m'étonne vraiment que vous soyez aussi...que vous me permettiez, à moi, une inconnue, d'accéder au cercle intime de votre famille alors que certains pourraient trouver cette intrusion un peu... »

« Vous voulez quitter ce projet ? » la coupa-t-il.

« Non ! Pas du tout ! Pas du tout. » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. « C'est juste que je trouve ça assez étrange...et que ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à votre fils. »

Le visage de Lucius devînt si brusquement fermé tout à coup que la brune eut peur d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

« Le jour où quelque chose lui plaira, à celui-ci, j'aimerais être vivant pour le voir de mes propres yeux. » Il haussa des épaules avec négligeance puis se tourna vers Hermione. « A-t-il réitéré ses menaces ? »

« Non. »

« S'il le fait, dites-le-moi immédiatement. J'irai faire moi-même la déposition. »

Hermione hocha lentement la tête. Dans son esprit flottait toujours l'image du visage aux traits apaisés de Draco dormant dans son lit, son oreiller serré contre lui. A côté, le mot « déposition » était écrit en lettres capitales, agressives. Les deux ne faisaient pas bon mélange.

Ils arrivèrent à destination moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard et, une fois encore, Hermione se vit princièrement ouvrir la porte. De même, lorsqu'ils avancèrent dans le hall du building, les gens se poussaient pour les laisser passer, des « bonjour Mr Malfoy » fusant de part et d'autre accompagnés de salutations polies de la tête. A croire qu'ils accueillaient un ambassadeur revenu d'une mission de grande importance.

« Avez-vous utilisé la chambre noire que j'ai mis à votre disposition pour développer vos photos ? » la questionna-t-il encore alors qu'ils se retrouvaient dans l'ascenseur qu'avait emprunté Hermione, quelques jours plus tôt.

« Pas encore. » répondit la photographe en herbe. « Je pensais m'y mettre ce soir. »

Lucius lui lança un regard en biais.

« Rassurez-moi...vous savez comment développer vous-même des photos, non ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Très bien. » hocha la tête Lucius et ce fut tout pour les quelques secondes de trajet restantes.

Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur le dernier étage, Hermione se revit marcher le long du corridor, une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre, ses yeux observant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Et, trois jours et demi plus tard, la voilà qui foulait à nouveau du pied ce même couloir en compagnie de celui qu'elle redoutait tant de rencontrer. Quelle ironie.

« Bonjour Lucius. » les accueillit la secrétaire tout en talons hauts qui avait réceptionné Hermione.

« Natasha. » la salua son patron tandis qu'elle se levait pour venir dans leur direction.

La dénommée Natasha lui ôta son manteau et prit sa canne sans adresser un seul regard à l'adolescente qui l'accompagnait. Marchant devant eux dans le couloir, elle brieffa Lucius à propos des appels reçus et autres informations importantes tandis qu'Hermione les suivait derrière tout en soupesant machinalement son Nikon. Une fois entrés dans le bureau, la secrétaire alla percher le vêtement qu'elle tenait sur le porte-manteau puis poser la canne dans le porte-parapluie. Elle se retourna ensuite vers son patron.

« Auriez-vous besoin de quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Rien pour l'instant. » répondit Lucius tout en gagnant sa chaise en cuir noir et à roulette. « Merci Natasha. »

L'hôtesse baissa légèrement la tête puis marcha vers la porte. Et là, elle adressa un regard à Hermione. Et ce n'en était pas un amical, non. C'était plutôt un regard de chien prêt à mordre.

* * *

Draco secoua son briquet puis l'actionna une bonne quinzaine de fois avant d'avoir une flamme assez décente pour embraser l'embout de sa cigarette. Il sortit ensuite un premier pied du lit et observa l'image du grand voyou aux cheveux dorés en bordel, une clope au bec, que lui renvoyait son reflet. Son hématome était toujours présent à l'œil, un tantinet moins laid que la veille, toutefois. Et sa peau était toujours aussi pâle ; rien n'avait pas changé de ce côté là.

Une fois arrivé à la dernière taffe, l'adolescent écrasa le mégot dans le cendrier de sa table de nuit puis se leva mollement du matelas. Un regard à la pendule lui indiqua qu'il était presque onze heures trente, un autre à l'écran de son portable lui apprit qu'Astoria l'avait encore harcelé de messages. Le blond attrapa un jogging qu'il enfila à la va-vite avec un t-shirt roulé en boule au pied de son lit puis il sortit de la chambre.

Ses pieds le menèrent jusqu'à la salle à manger dans laquelle se trouvait sa mère, assise en peignoir derrière un mug de café fumant, une cigarette entamée à la main, d'énorme lunettes de soleil aux yeux. Comme à son habitude, elle feuilletait un magasine de mode et rejetait la fumée de tabac sur les pages de papier glacé du catalogue.

Draco tira la chaise juste en face de sa mère et s'y assit. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et noua ses mains entre elles, une expression soucieuse sur le visage.

« Ca va ? » finit-il par lui demander au bout d'une bonne minute d'observation.

Narcissa lui accorda un bref regard sous ses verres teintés puis souffla un nuage de nicotine par le nez.

« Pourquoi est-ce ça n'irait pas ? » répondit-elle d'un ton sec tout en changeant de page.

« Je ne fais que poser une question. »

« Eh bien évite. »

« Oh, très bien. » dit alors Draco, sarcastique. « J'éviterai également de te soigner la prochaine fois que tu décideras de boxer un miroir jusqu'à te couper les doigts comme tu l'as fait hier matin. C'était une vraie partie de plaisir de t'enlever les bouts de verre incrustés dans ta chair, j'ai adoré. Vraiment. Puis ne me remercie surtout pas, ce n'était rien, après tout. »

Sa mère leva la tête vers lui tout en portant lentement son bout de cigarette à ses lèvres. Elle s'était verni les ongles en rouge.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. » déclara-t-elle en haussant des sourcils comme s'il divaguait.

Draco se mordit fort la langue. C'était toujours ça avec sa mère. Elle faisait une grosse connerie puis se braquait lorsque quelqu'un se souciait de l'aider ou jouait tout simplement les amnésiques. L'adolescent savait au moins d'où il tenait son orgueil. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de vouloir la mettre au pied du mur.

« Et ça, c'est quoi ? » siffla-t-il alors prenant une de ses mains pour dévoiler la surface de peau parsemée de striures rouges. « Des jolis petits tatouages ? Hein ? Tu ne vois toujours pas de quoi je parle ? Regarde-toi, bon sang, maman ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que ces jolies petites scarifications ne sont que des traits de feutres ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que je suis le menteur, dans tout ça ! »

Narcissa récupéra son poignet d'un geste vif, presque violent, puis déploya son index.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. » le prévînt-elle d'une voix basse mais menaçante. « Et je ne comprends toujours rien à ton charabia alors, un bon conseil : continue d'aller voir ton psy. Je crois que c'est la seule option qui te reste. »

A ce stade-là, Draco ne savait plus s'il fallait rire ou pleurer. Il la regarda tout simplement quitter la pièce, impuissant, puis enfouit sa tête dans ses mains assez longtemps pour décréter qu'il fallait qu'il décampe d'ici immédiatement s'il ne voulait pas que son cerveau implose. L'appartement de Blaise fut l'échappatoire évident qui lui vînt en tête. Surtout que l'afro-britannique ne le questionna pas en voyant sa tête d'enterrement lorsqu'il vînt lui ouvrir la porte. Il ne le questionnait jamais, de toutes les façons. Il s'installèrent tout simplement devant le poste de télévision de la chambre de Zabini, chacun sa manette entre les mains, et commencèrent à dégommer les soldats ennemis à l'écran.

* * *

« Ok. Penche-toi vers l'avant, maintenant. »

La mannequin placée sous les spots vifs de l'atelier obtempéra et se courba en direction de l'objectif que tenait Lucius. Ce-dernier la mitrailla de son appareil numérique tout en se baissant au fur et à mesure pour que l'angle soit de plus en plus en contre-plongée.

« Sois plus agressive. Sors les crocs. » lui disait-il tout en continuant à la photographier. « Je veux un regard noir, provocant...voilà, comme ça. La posture aussi. Le dos voûté...parfait. Ne bouge plus. »

Adossée contre la fenêtre, Hermione se régalait les yeux.

Voir travailler Lucius Malfoy était, et de loin, la chose la plus passionnante auquel elle ait pu assister. Chacun de ses gestes étaient minutieux, précis. Ses instructions l'étaient aussi. Et il ne laissait rien au hasard, que ce soit dans le choix de l'appareil qu'il prenait comme dans le réglage de la lumière des projecteurs ou encore dans la coiffure du modèle qu'il photographiait. Ses cheveux frisés en apparence sauvages étaient en fait disciplinés de la manière que Lucius avait dicté aux coiffeurs, de même pour le verni écaillé sur les ongles du top model qui avait fait l'objet de plus d'un quart d'heure de manucure. Aucun détail n'était laissé à l'abandon.

Lucius mettait actuellement en boîte une vingtaine de pages de shooting qui figurerait dans un célèbre mensuel d'art polonais. Le magazine en question regrouperait toute une série de clichés pris par les plus grands photographes du monde entier selon un thème donné. Le thème qu'avait choisi Lucius était celui de la décadence. Pour le professionnel reconnu du 8e Art qu'il était, ce genre de commandes étaient monnaie courante. On l'appelait ici pour couvrir un important événement puis là afin d'immortaliser un repas de la famille royale tandis que les catalogues de haute couture tambourinaient à son standard téléphonique pour pouvoir s'offrir ses services. Si l'on ajoutait à cela le fait qu'il tienne une agence répertoriant la plupart des photographes en herbes les plus prometteurs du milieu...Hermione commençait à comprendre comment il réussissait à amasser une telle fortune.

Elle gardait tout de même son objectif en vue ; photographier Lucius à l'oeuvre. Mais l'immortaliser en train d'effectuer le boulot pour lequel tout le monde le connaissait...Hermione trouvait ça un peu banal. D'autant plus qu'il ne suffisait que de taper « Lucius Malfoy » sur Google Images pour trouver des clichés du photographe accroupi devant un mannequin, son appareil à la main. Non. Elle voulait le prendre sous un angle nouveau, sous une facette encore inexploitée. Et pour cela, elle était patiente.

« Ca va pas. » s'énerva soudain le quarantenaire en se redressant.

Il claqua des doigts à l'adresse d'un des assistants mais tous rappliquèrent en même temps.

« Le fond, qui l'a bougé ? » demanda-t-il en désignant le motif assez psychédélique qui faisait office d'arrière plan. « Il était mis de telle sorte que les ronds puissent épouser la forme de Freia ! » expliqua-t-il, nommant la mannequin. « _Qui_ l'a bougé ? »

Il y eut un brouhaha de panique et Lucius se massa l'arrête du nez, comme à bout de nerfs.

« Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai gâché presque la moitié d'une pellicule à tout photographier avec un mauvais fond ? »

« Vous voulez qu'on aille le remettre en place ? » se proposa alors une petit rousse avec des lunettes à monture jaune.

« Bordel mais ai-je besoin de vous le demander ? ! » craqua-t-il.

La petite foule se dispersa et ils s'y mirent presqu'à dix pour remettre le grand rectangle en place.

« Et pendant que vous y êtes, inclinez légèrement vers le bas le spot de droite..._de droite_, bon sang, vous connaissez votre gauche et votre droite ?...Un peu plus bas...stop..._Stop _! » Il secoua la tête. « Qu'ai-je fait pour hériter de tels incapables...allez, allez, on fait une pause. J'en ai ma claque. »

Il reposa son appareil sur l'une des tables où s'alignaient les différents calibres puis entreprit d'ouvrir une bouteille d'eau gazeuse tandis que sa secrétaire faisait son apparition.

Sur l'estrade, Freia pianotait sur son portable tout en mastiquant vulgairement un chewing-gum. Rien à voir avec la muse artistique que venait de photographier Lucius. Ses jambes étaient si minces qu'elles auraient pu se briser et ses bras étaient aussi fins que des allumettes, sans parler de ses clavicules saillantes. Hermione réalisa même qu'elle devait avoir le même âge qu'elle, si ce n'est moins. Ayant senti le regard de la lycéenne posé sur elle, Freia releva brusquement la tête, sa chevelure cuivrée parfaite rebondissant tout autour de son figure émaciée.

« Quoi ? » aboya-t-elle.

Hermione haussa des sourcils. Ses yeux dévisagèrent des pieds à la tête ce petit bout de femme squelettique puis revinrent à son visage. Pour enfin s'intéresser à quelque chose qui en valait plus le coup.

Lucius, par exemple.

Ce-dernier buvait toujours dans sa bouteille tandis que Natasha lui expliquait quelque chose. Mais la standardiste avait l'air...assez décontractée. Appuyée contre la table, les bras croisés, elle parlait à son patron comme on parlerait à un vieil ami. Puis, lorsque Lucius abaissa sa bouteille presque vide, elle eut un petit sourire tout en venant recueillir les goutes qui lui restaient sur le coin de la bouche. Les lèvres du photographe se déridèrent alors et il se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'elle tout en lui disant quelque chose qui la fit rire la seconde suivante.

Et ce fut comme si les mains d'Hermione fonctionnaient sans l'aval de son cerveau. En moins d'une seconde, son appareil se trouvait devant son œil et elle les mitraillaient à distance, captant l'instant dans le petit rond de l'objectif. Et tout y était. Lucius et son rare sourire, Natasha et son doigt posé sur le visage de Lucius, les yeux de Lucius glissant peu à peu vers le décolleté de Natasha, le sourire pulpeux et tentateur de Nastasha à l'égard de Lucius. Tout était dans la boîte et en une dizaine d'exemplaire.

Et lorsqu'elle abaissa son appareil, la secrétaire reprenait le chemin de la sortie et Lucius se dirigeait à présent vers elle. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, une petite musique résonnait dans la tête d'Hermione, le volume des paroles de plus en plus fort chaque seconde. « _...il trompe narcissa avec sa secrétaire, Il trompe Narcissa avec sa secrétaire, Il Trompe Narcissa Avec Sa Secrétaire, IL TROMPE NARCISSA AVEC SA __SECRÉTAIRE_. » C'était comme si chaque journée, depuis le début de son séjour, était porteuse d'un secret terrible qu'elle devait découvrir à propos de chaque protagoniste de cette famille. Hermione espérait que ce serait tout pour aujourd'hui.

« Vous trouvez matière à satisfaire votre curiosité photographique ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui, c'est...très enrichissant, je dois dire. » répondit Hermione en hochant la tête trop de fois – le mantra : « _Il trompe Narcissa avec sa secrétaire_ » martelait toujours dans son crâne.

« Ce n'est pas le meilleur shooting que j'aie pu faire. Celui pour Citizen K de la semaine prochaine promet d'être un petit peu plus intéressant. Et professionnel. »

« Ca m'a pourtant l'air assez pro. »

« Avec un Staff comme ça ? » ricana Lucius et la brune crut entendre l'exacte intonation narquoise qui résonnait dans la voix de Draco chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à elle. « Mon équipe personnelle est en vacance alors je suis obligé de me coltiner ces incapables. Même vous, vous pourriez être plus compétente. »

Hermione ne sut pas tellement de quelle manière elle devait le prendre et n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à une réponse car Lucius enchaînait déjà :

« Nous n'en avons que pour une heure encore. Ensuite, j'irai développer le tout dans mon laboratoire photo. J'en profiterai pour vous montrez comment vous y prendre. »

« Mais je sais parfaitem... »

« Je vais tout de même vous montrer comment vous y prendre. Je ne veux pas que les clichés finaux de ce projet soient bâclés. »

Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse protester une seconde fois, le voilà qui frappait dans ses mains pour sonner la fin de la pause et reprendre son appareil. Le Staff se remit en mouvement, chacun regagnant ses fonctions. Freia ôta son chewing-gum de sa bouche, le colla négligemment contre le mur puis retourna d'un pas traînant vers l'estrade. Hermione la regarda faire en se disant qu'on entendrait presque ses os s'entrechoquer entre eux.

Pauvre fille.

* * *

Vers dix-huit heures, Draco finit par faire une sieste sur le lit de Blaise tandis que ce-dernier regardait ce qui semblait être un film érotique en s'empiffrant de Pringles. Il n'y avait que Zabini pour grignoter des chips tout en regardant un porno. Et il n'y avait que Malfoy pour s'endormir devant.

Le bruit d'une porte ouverte à la volée le tira du sommeil une quarantaine de minutes plus tard et il entrevit la silhouette floue d'Imane Zabini à l'entrée de la pièce. Le blond se frotta les paupières en baillant puis se redressa, attrapant au vol la conversation que la mère célibataire avait avec son fils.

« ...laissé des lasagnes dans le four, si tu en veux, tu te sers. Par contre, le micro-onde déconne si tu chauffes pendant plus de dix minutes mais bon, je doute que tu aies besoin que les lasagnes soient toutes cramées pour les manger. Ne touche pas à la bouteille de vin, je la garde pour demain soir. Et, par pitié, range-moi cette chambre. On a l'impression d'entrer dans une benne à ordures. »

« Tu vas où ? » fut la seule réponse de Blaise qui scannait des yeux la robe violette moulante de sa mère et les talons aiguilles à semelles rouges qu'elle portait.

« Je sors un peu. Janice donne une fête chez elle. Je serai peut-être de retour demain matin, d'ailleurs, donc ne m'attends pas. » Elle se tourna de côté et aperçut alors Malfoy. « Tiens, bonsoir Draco. Ca va ? »

Le blond haussa des épaules.

« Ca peut aller. »

« Hun-hun. Et Cissy ? » demanda-t-elle, faisant référence à son ancienne collègue de podium.

« Elle débloque. »

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. » répondit alors Imane d'une voix assez lointaine, signe qu'elle ne posait ces questions que par pure courtoisie. « Bon, les chéris, je vous laisse, mon taxi ne devrait pas tarder. Ne mettez pas le feu à la maison. Et Blaise, pour l'Amour du Ciel, enlève tes baskets à l'entrée. Si je ramène un invité ici, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis une malpropre. »

« Un invité. » répéta Blaise, sarcastique, mais sa mère fit la sourde oreille.

« Ciao ciao ! » s'exclama-t-elle en secouant sa main manucurée.

Et elle s'éloigna, le cliquetis régulier de ses escarpins martelant le sol à chacun de ses pas. Le regard de Draco passa de la porte à Blaise et il y vit une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage. Cette même expression qui précédait le coup de poing lorsqu'à l'école primaire, un garçon s'était moqué de lui parce qu'il n'avait pas de père. Et chaque fois, Draco avait envie de le secouer et de lui dire : « Allez, Blaise, dis-moi ce à quoi tu penses. Parle-moi, bon sang, reste pas dans ton foutu mutisme ! ». Mais il ne parlait jamais. Pire encore : il occultait ses émotions , les enfouissant au plus profond de lui, et feignait la normalité.

« T'as raté un bon paquet de trucs. » dit-il alors et Draco eut un petit temps avant de réaliser qu'il parlait du film pour adulte qui passait toujours sur l'écran de son Mac – comment Imane avait-elle fait pour ne pas voir ça, d'ailleurs ? Mystère.

Ou peut-être s'en foutait-elle, tout simplement.

« Ah ouais ? » répondit Draco en se redressant. « Ca avait pas l'air très passionnant de toutes les façons. »

« Détrompe-toi. Tu vois le plombier ? Eh ben en fait – accroche-toi bien, hein, parce que je suis sûr que tu l'as pas vu venir – ce n'était pas un _vrai_ plombier. C'était une sorte de strip-teaser avec options pectoraux gonflables et gros anaconda entre les jambes. »

Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami et vit que celui-ci le fixait sans rien dire, comme pensif. Blaise roula alors des yeux en portant une chips à sa bouche.

« Mec, joue au moins le jeu. C'était du grand cinéma, là ! Le suspens était carrément à son c... »

« Blaise, qu'est-ce que ça fait de grandir sans ton père ? »

C'était sorti tout seul mais Draco gardait cette question depuis tellement d'années qu'il ressentit une sorte de soulagement en la prononçant pour la première fois. Mais à voir l'expression à la fois douloureuse et féroce dont se teintaient les traits du visage du métis, il sut que cet accès d'impulsivité ne serait pas sans conséquence.

« J'sais pas, Draco. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de grandir sans ta petite sœur ? » siffla-t-il en retour.

Et là, ce fut à Malfoy de rester bouche bée.

Tout d'abord à cause du ton que Blaise avait pris. Un ton glacial, venimeux, insoupçonné de la part d'un homme aussi calme que lui. Et enfin à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire. Draco était à mille lieues d'imaginer que Zabini puisse un jour utiliser un secret qu'il lui avait confié contre lui. Car, oui, Draco avait failli avoir une petite sœur. La famille Malfoy avait failli être agrandie il y a un peu plus de six ans. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il y repensait, ça avait certainement été la période la plus heureuse qu'il ait pu vivre.

Et, du jour au lendemain, le bonheur familial avait brusquement cédé place à l'enfer.

C'était il y a un peu plus de six ans mais, dans la mémoire de Draco, tout s'était passé la veille. Et maintenant que Blaise venait de tout lui rebalancer à la gueule en une seule phrase, il avait l'impression de revivre en direct la chute de Narcissa dans les escaliers du Manoir, le sang, l'arrivée des urgences, les hurlements de sa mère, le sang qui reste sur les marches, seul souvenir morbide de celle qu'ils avaient prévu nommer Leonor, le silence du Manoir. Et l'annonce. _Elle est morte._ Une phrase-poignard prononcée par la voix sèche, sans émotion de son père. _Elle est morte._ Voilà. C'est fini. Aussi simple, cruel que ça.

« ...pas dû dire ça. C'était con. »

Blaise lui parlait depuis une minute. Toute fureur avait déserté son visage et il observait son meilleur ami avec une figure soucieuse et coupable, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de sa connerie. Draco se leva.

« Tu...où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Je rentre chez moi. » répondit d'une voix absente le blond en récupérant son blouson.

« Mec, j'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est juste que...j'aime pas parler de mon père...c'était un mécanisme de défense et...je suis désolé. J'aurais vraiment pas dû. »

« Je rentre chez moi. » répéta Draco, robotique, et il le fit.

Il rentra sous la pluie, trempé des pieds à la tête, les poumons et le corps glacés. Et lorsqu'il vit le grand escalier du hall, ce fut comme s'il pouvait encore voir les traces de sang sur les marches. Ce fut la chose de trop. Quelque chose se brisa en lui, une nouvelle fois, le faisant chanceler au sol. Et, effondré sur le parterre en mosaïque de l'entrée du Manoir, Draco pleura toutes les larmes qu'il croyait taries.

* * *

« Cette journée vous aura plu ? » demanda Lucius tandis qu'ils sortaient du gigantesque laboratoire-photo qui se trouvait derrière le bureau.

« C'était parfait. » répondit honnêtement Hermione.

« Eh bien je suis ravi de l'entendre ! Je serai en déplacement aux Etats-Unis demain et après-demain mais je m'arrangerai à ce que vous passiez une nouvelle journée au bureau d'ici la semaine prochaine. Vous avez bien retenu tout ce que je vous ai dit pour le développement des photos ? »

Hermione secoua son carnet en l'air.

« J'ai tout noté. »

Lucius hocha la tête, satisfait, tout en s'installant dans son fauteuil en cuir.

« Eh bien, je crois que votre immersion se termine maintenant. » sourit-il. « Je vais vous appeler un taxi pour que vous rentriez au Manoir. Moi, il me reste quelques petites choses à terminer ici. »

Hermione hocha la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander quelles étaient ces choses en question. Et elle eut rapidement sa réponse lorsque Natasha fit irruption dans le bureau, quelques secondes plus tard, un cran de son décolleté déboutonné.

« Vous m'avez appelé, Mr Malfoy ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, j'aurais besoin que vous appeliez un taxi pour Mlle Granger. »

« Tout de suite, Mr Malfoy. »

« Et revenez ici ensuite. J'ai besoin...d'un petit coup de main. »

La phrase : « _Il trompe Narcissa avec sa secrétaire _» refit son grand retour dans la boîte crânienne d'Hermione. Et ses soupçons devinrent certitudes lorsque Natasha adressa à son patron un sourire entendu avant de diriger la lycéenne jusque dans le hall de l'étage. Elle composa le numéro de la station taxi à la va-vite, s'énerva presque lorsque le standard tarda à répondre et régla l'affaire en moins de trente secondes avant d'indiquer l'ascenseur à Hermione.

« Vous descendrez en bas, à l'accueil. C'est là que le chauffeur de taxi viendra vous chercher. Ce sera tout ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton impatient.

« Oui. Allez-y, je ne voudrais _surtout pas_ vous retarder. » ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Hermione.

Et Natasha n'eut même pas la finesse d'esprit de relever son sous-entendu ; la voilà qui courait presque vers le bureau de Lucius.

De retour dans la cabine d'ascenseur, la brune se laissa aller contre la paroi de l'habitacle et fit le bilan mental de la journée. En l'espace de 12h, elle avait apprit un bon paquet de choses sur la photographie et ses méthodes ainsi que sur Lucius Malfoy. Et les choses qu'elle avait appris sur ce-dernier la laissait perplexe, voir la décevait de celui qu'elle avait pris pour modèle depuis le collège. Comment pouvait-il tromper Narcissa..? Dans la tête d'Hermione, ils étaient un couple mythique, si ce n'est LE couple mythique. Dans les années 90, on ne parlait et ne jurait que pour eux : Lucius et Narcissa, Narcissa et Lucius. Les légendes disaient qu'ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Était-ce l'arrivée de Natasha qui avait tout chamboulé ? Non...cette secrétaire aux allures de soubrette n'avait pas le dixième de charisme de Narcissa. Hermione ne pouvait pas croire que Lucius était tombé dans ses filets en un claquement de doigt. Il avait dû y avoir une brisure antérieure dans le couple marié. Il avait forcément dû y avoir quelque chose pour que Narcissa soit aussi mal en point qu'elle l'avait vu hier matin lorsqu'elle était à terre, les mains en sang.

Toujours dans ses pensées, la brune gagna le rez-de-chaussée et ne cessa pas de tergiverser intérieurement lorsque le taxi la raccompagna jusqu'au Manoir sous une pluie torrentielle. Au moment de quitter le véhicule et remonter l'allée sablonneuse du château en courant, son appareil caché sous sa chemise, Hermione décida qu'elle allait tout d'abord prendre une douche puis se remettre à explorer la bâtisse. Etant donné que Lucius lui avait donné carte blanche pour fouiller la maison de fond en comble, ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter, non ? Peut-être même que cette exploration lui donnerait une réponse à ses questionnements concernant le couple Malfoy.

La lycéenne gravit quatre à quatre les marches du perron et ouvrit rapidement la porte d'entrée. Avant de reculer en poussant un cri d'effroi. Sur le sol, à quelques pas des marches de l'escalier, se trouvait le corps inanimé de Draco.

Hermione resta sur place, sans bouger, pétrifié par le choc. Puis un sursaut de conscience prit possession d'elle et elle accouru vers l'adolescent. S'agenouillant à côté de lui, elle colla son oreille contre son torse. Son coeur battait toujours. De même, lorsqu'elle posait ses mains sur ses joues, elle percevait un peu de chaleur. Ces éléments la soulagèrent considérablement – elle avait tout simplement cru qu'il était mort. Salaud ou pas salaud, elle ne lui aurait jamais souhaité une telle chose.

« Eh...Eh ! » tenta de le réveiller Hermione en secouant ses épaules. « Draco ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Draco ! »

Et il l'entendait. Il bougea légèrement la tête, tenta de se redresser mais s'effondra à nouveau contre les cuisses d'Hermione pour..._pleurer_ ? La lycéenne en fut bouche bée. Elle se pencha même légèrement pour être bien sûre que ce qui sortait de ses yeux étaient des perles salées incolores...bon sang ! Etait-ce le même caïd arrogant dont elle avait peur qui sanglotait sur elle ? !

Et elle aurait pu lui rire au nez et tenir sa revanche. Elle aurait pu. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'était pas ce genre de personnes. Voir une personne dans un tel état, quelqu'en soit la raison, la faisait irrémédiablement mal au coeur. Alors elle le regarda laisser libre court à sa tristesse, le cœur assez lourd, ses larmes trempant son collant.

« Allez...c'est fini, c'est fini... » chuchota-t-elle en lui essuyant les joues du dos de la main. « Viens, je vais t'aider à remonter. »

Elle l'incita à se lever, callant le bras de l'adolescent autour de son cou, et ils gravirent lentement les marches jusqu'au troisième étage. Et Draco pleurait toujours. Il avait l'air d'être si abattu qu'on aurait presque dit qu'il était dans un état second. Hermione n'aurait pas été surprise s'il ne se rappelait même pas qu'elle lui était venue en aide. Arrivé dans le couloir de ses appartements, la brune aida l'adolescent titubant à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre qu'ils trouvèrent plongée dans l'obscurité. Les volets n'avaient pas été ouverts depuis le matin et le matelas était toujours défait.

« On y est presque... » le prévînt-elle alors qu'ils s'approchaient du lit.

Elle s'assit et délogea lentement le bras de Draco de sorte à ce qu'il se laisse tomber sur la couche. Elle tira ensuite la couette sur lui et s'accroupit sur le sol de façon à être au niveau de sa tête. De près, il avait l'air d'un petit enfant dont le sommeil venait de l'emporter sur le chagrin. Déjà ses sanglots se faisaient de plus en plus espacés. Et, sous le regard d'Hermione, il finit par doucement s'endormir.

La lycéenne reconnut alors les traits qu'elle avait pu observer le matin même, lorsqu'elle l'avait observer dormir à son insu. C'était comme si son masque de méchanceté était tombé pour ne laisser que la facette la plus pure et inoffensive du personnage. Et Hermione sut que c'était le moment. Ses doigts enserrèrent son Nikon, cadrèrent le visage assoupi de Draco et l'immortalisèrent.

* * *

_**Enfin écrit **_**! J'ai eu une panne d'inspiration générale pour toutes mes fanfics qui m'a un peu retardé mais, Dieu merci, c'est terminé ! J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu, en tout cas. Je suis pressée de lire vos impressions :)**

**xoxo,**

**IACB.**

**.**

**Rar :**

**Hina016 : **Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Pour Ron, je ne sais pas encore si je vais l'incorporer...j'ai un peu du mal avec ce perso, haha. Et non, ce n'était pas lui le dealer ! Merci pour ta review :)

.

**Lily O'Daveren :** Woaw, ça me fait plaisir tout ce que tu me dis là :)) Quant à mon Fb, je ne vais pas le mettre ici parce que c'est un peu trop public, haha. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre t'a plu ! xoxo.

.

**Kim :** Merci ! Merci beaucoup, même ! Tes compliments sont super encourageants et je suis heureuse que cette fic, ses persos, sa trame et le style d'écriture te plaisent ! J'espère qu'il en a été de même avec ce chapitre en tout cas :) xo.

.

**Trombone : **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît :)

.

**See you next time ! **


	5. Chapter 5

.

~ _Videotape – Radiohead_ ~

.

Narcissa se leva à cinq heures du matin et ne trouva plus le sommeil. Elle avait pourtant pris des somnifères la veille au soir mais il fallait croire que son corps commençait à s'habituer aux cachets. Se redressant sur le matelas, elle attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et en percha une sur ses lèvres. L'ex-mannequin enfila ensuite un peignoir en soie grise tout en rejetant son premier rond de fumée puis sortit de sa chambre pieds nus. Elle descendit les escaliers avec lenteur, sans se presser, et en fut déjà à sa seconde cigarette lorsqu'elle atteignit le rez-de-chaussée. Se dirigeant vers la salle à manger, elle termina le fond de vin dans une coupe en verre qu'elle emporta avec elle dans le jardin. Et, assise sur les marches en pierre, son mégot coincé entre les phalanges de son index et son majeur, Narcissa sirota son breuvage glacé tout en regardant le soleil se lever.

* * *

Hermione se tourna légèrement dans son sommeil et essaya de se trouver une position plus confortable, une crampe menaçant de lui paralyser le cou. La douleur naissante finit par la tirer des bras de Morphée et elle porta sa main à l'arrière de sa nuque pour entreprendre un massage. Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent paresseusement et elle dut cligner une bonne dizaine de fois pour ôter le voile flou qui couvrait son champ de vision. Et c'est là que la lycéenne se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait aux pieds d'un lit défait, ses avant-bras reposants sur le matelas lui ayant servi de coussin, encore dans ses vêtements de la veille. La brune se redressa, encore un peu dans le brouillard, et ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la silhouette assise à l'autre extrémité du lit, dos à elle. Draco. Il avait le dos courbé, ses mains jointes entre elles, et semblait être en pleine réflexion intérieure. La lumière du jour avait du mal à s'immiscer dans la pièce mais à l'aide du peu de rayons éclairant les alentours, Hermione pouvait distinguer à quel point le visage du blond était tendu.

L'épisode de la veille lui revînt alors. Draco étendu sur le sol de l'entrée, en apparence mort mais en fait dévasté par un chagrin qui avait touché la photographe malgré tout. Elle l'avait escorté jusqu'à sa chambre – geste qu'elle n'expliquait pas, d'ailleurs, étant donné toutes les horreurs que cet homme avait pu proférer contre elle – et l'avait observé s'endormir en un rien de temps sous les cliquetis de son appareil. Et la lycéenne avait vraisemblablement dû dormir elle aussi quelques instants plus tard, à même le sol.

Hermione se redressa un peu plus, de sorte à être maintenant à genoux. Elle se massait toujours le cou mais fixait Draco. Et ce-dernier gardait cette même posture pensive, n'ayant apparemment pas remarqué qu'elle s'était réveillée. Enfin, c'est ce que la brune crut jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce :

« Sors. »

C'était une voix claire et distincte, très loin de celle que l'on pourrait avoir au réveil. C'était également une voix dénuée d'une quelconque émotion. Un ordre, rien de plus, rien de moins. Pas de violence verbale, pas d'aboiements emprunts de méchanceté, pas de froide moquerie. Juste une demande. _Sors_.

Alors Hermione comprit. Elle se mit sur ses pieds, serra son appareil photo contre elle et s'éclipsa de la chambre.

Lorsque la porte se ferma derrière elle, Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit en plaquant ses paumes de mains sur son visage.

Il ne savait pas contre qui il était le plus énervé. Contre cette inconnue pour l'avoir vu et assister à un moment où il était misérable et minable ? Contre lui-même pour s'être fait voir dans une position misérable et minable ? Contre Blaise qui avait fait ressortir ce côté faible en lui ? Ou, encore, contre lui-même pour avoir été complètement con de pousser Blaise dans ses retranchements ? Il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que dans sa tête, c'était le bordel – pour ne pas changer. Et il en avait marre que ce soit le bordel. Constamment. Il en avait marre de lui-même. Marre d'être celui qu'il était. Marre d'être, tout simplement. Marre de tout.

Comme dans un réflexe de survie, sa main vînt tirer brusquement le deuxième tiroir de sa table de nuit. Vide. Pas un seul gramme sous sachet, pas une seule petite pilule pouvant faire évaporer toutes ces pensées de merde. Et cela devînt son obsession du jour. Il lui fallait quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour s'évader. Il y avait de l'alcool dans la cuisine, évidemment, mais ce n'était pas son truc, l'alcool. Son truc à lui, c'était la dope. Et il lui en fallait. Là, maintenant. Il se mit à écumer ses poches, chercher sous son lit, mettre à sac son armoire, vider son sac de cours, envoyer un coup de pied nerveux dans sa lampe halogène. Putain, putain, _putain_.

Il attrapa son portable, se retînt de composer par automatisme le numéro de Blaise et opta plutôt pour celui d'Astoria. Il n'y eut même pas deux tonalités que sa copine décrocha.

« Draco, hey. »

Le blond faisait les cent pas tout en se massant l'arrête du nez.

« Asto, dis-moi qu'il te reste de la came chez toi, n'importe laquelle. »

« Chez moi, non, mais chez Pansy il y a de quoi faire...est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en entendant le ton haché de sa voix.

Et elle n'eut jamais de réponse car Draco venait de laisser tomber son portable sur son lit pour s'habiller en vitesse. Après avoir pianoté un rapide texto à Parkinson, il descendit les escaliers en enfilant sa veste et tomba sur sa mère sur le perron. Toujours assise sur les marches menant à la porte d'entrée, son verre vide posé à côté d'elle, elle s'était assoupie, sa tête reposant contre la rampe. Son fils entreprit alors de la porter du dehors jusqu'au salon et la coucha dans le plus grand canapé de la pièce, sa tête rehaussée par trois coussins. Il tira sur son peignoir de sorte à ce qu'il couvre un peu plus ses jambes et chercha un plaid pour la couvrir. Mais avant de le faire, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses bras. Si longs, si fins. Ses poignets si frêles. Ses clavicules asséchées. Ses jambes prêtes à se briser. Le blond détourna du regard et déplia la couverture sur sa mère endormie avant de prendre la fuite.

« T'es pas avec Zabini ? » fut la question de Pansy lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte.

« Pourquoi ? On est siamois, tous les deux ? »

La brune eut un sourire mauvais.

« Vous vous êtes engueulés. » comprit-elle.

« Mêle-toi de ton cul, Parkinson. » siffla Draco.

« Et tu crois que c'est avec de si gentilles paroles que je vais te dépanner ? »

« Bon. Tu me fais entrer ou je perds mon temps ? »

Pansy le jaugea une dernière fois d'un oeil suffisant puis consentit à le laisser passer.

Parkinson habitait dans un standing de 142 m². Seule. Ses parents le lui avaient acheté pour ses dix huit ans pour fêter son entrée dans la vie adulte. Mais, très franchement, Pansy aurait préféré une voiture. Enfin bon, on n'avait pas toujours ce que l'on voulait. Mais niveau fric, elle avait à peu près ce qu'elle désirait. Ses parents lui versaient un coquette somme d'argent tous les mois dont un gros pourcentage partait en fringues. Des manteaux, des talons, des nuisettes et des bijoux s'entassant dans ses armoires. Elle dépensait également sans compter lorsqu'elle faisait la fête. Puis pour des futilités, aussi. Des coups de têtes inutiles. Un week-end à Tokyo, comme ça, juste pour déguster de vrais sushis. Un porte-cigarette en cuir pas très beau mais bon, c'était Dior quoi. Des chaussons roses qui avaient l'air mignons dans la vitrine du magasin mais qui vieillissaient à présent au fond de son placard à chaussure, à côté d'une quinzaine d'autres chaussons. Et le reste partait en dope. C'était cher, la dope, surtout si vous en vouliez une de bonne qualité. Et Pansy ne prenait que ce qui était de première qualité. Sa coke était pure, le genre qui vous donnait l'impression que tout ce que vous vous étiez enfilé avant n'était que de la craie ou de la farine, et elle ne la partageait que très rarement.

Oui mais là, il s'agissait de Draco.

« Juste parce que c'est toi... » dit-elle en ouvrant une petite fiole en cristal contenant la poudreuse. « Et que tu as l'air d'un pauvre junkie en manque. »

Draco l'observa d'un œil avide verser l'intégralité du contenu sur la table basse puis créer quatre lignes. Elle roula deux billets de dix Livres et en tendit un à Malfoy qui rafla sa part de cocaïne en un rien de temps. Il renifla ensuite bruyamment, la tête en arrière, et se frotta le nez du dos de la main avant de tapoter sur la table d'un geste nerveux.

« Pas assez. Une autre. »

Il reprit sa paille improvisée et piqua l'un des rails de Pansy sans même lui demander la permission. Les protestations de la brune lui vinrent en sourdine et il se redressa, sentant enfin la dose suffisante d'euphorie prendre le contrôle de son corps et envoyer en enfer tout ce qui le faisait ruminer.

* * *

« Hhhh ! »

Après près d'une minute passée en apnée, Hermione émergea de l'eau et remplit ses poumons de tout l'air dont ils avaient été privé. Elle reposa sa tête contre le rebord de la baignoire puis se passa la main sur le visage. Deux heures qu'elle était dans ce bain. Et elle aurait pu prolonger les festivités une heure de plus encore si l'eau ne commençait pas à se refroidir. Coinçant la chaîne de la bonde à l'aide de son orteil, la brune tira dessus pour vider la baignoire puis essora comme elle put ses cheveux, redoutant déjà l'état amazonien qu'ils reprendraient une fois secs.

Emmitouflée dans un peignoir-éponge, une serviette sur la tête, la jeune fille regagna sa chambre et se posta en tailleurs sur son lit pour réfléchir au programme de sa journée.

Continuer ses recherches dans la forteresse aux secrets qu'était le Manoir Malfoy fut la première chose qui lui vînt à l'esprit. Elle ne perdait pas de vue l'infidélité de Lucius qu'elle avait découvert la veille et qui l'avait fait se questionner sur le point de départ de la déchéance du couple Malfoy. Peut-être allait-elle tomber sur l'élément révélateur au court de ses fouilles. De plus, l'état dans lequel se trouvait Draco hier soir, quasiment semblable à celui de Narcissa deux jours plus tôt, alimentait le mystère planant au-dessus de cette famille. Et maintenant que la curiosité de la photographe était piquée, il fallait qu'elle l'assouvisse.

Se séchant les cheveux à la va-vite pour en faire un chignon désordonné, la brune revêtit un t-shirt ample sur lequel Einstein s'amusait à tirer la langue qu'elle allia à un legging noir, des Docs rouges aux pieds. Son appareil au cou, la lycéenne s'engagea dehors et descendit les escaliers. S'asseyant sur les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée, Hermione réfléchit à l'endroit par lequel elle devait continuer ses recherches. Devait-elle finir de fouiller de fond en comble le boudoir de Narcissa où s'intéresser à une autre pièce ? Trois coups tapés à la porte d'entrée la firent sortir de ses pensées.

La brune se leva et marcha prudemment jusqu'à la porte en bois pour regarder par le judas. Elle y reconnut l'afro-britannique qu'elle avait vu quelques jours plus tôt et qui était maintenant adossé à la rambarde de l'escalier. Peut-être venait-il chercher Draco. Hermione tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte, se retrouvant face à lui. En l'apercevant, il eut la même réaction que lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Ses yeux la scannèrent de la tête aux pieds avec lenteur.

« Est-ce que Draco est là ? »

Hermione secoua la tête à la négative.

« Je crois l'avoir vu partir il y a peut-être deux ou trois heures. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

« Et tu saurais quand est-ce qu'il reviendrait..? »

Hermione fit une moue navrée, signe qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. L'adolescent glissa alors une main dans sa poche.

« Pas grave. Je vais l'attendre ici. »

La brune lui ouvrit alors un peu plus la porte de sorte à ce qu'il puisse entrer. Tout comme l'avait fait la lycéenne plus tôt, il vînt élire domicile sur les premières marches de l'escalier et joignit ses mains entre elles. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Hermione.

« C'est donc toi la photographe en herbe ? » lui demanda-t-il alors.

Hermione tiqua. Comment était-il au courant ?

« En chair et en os. » répondit-elle néanmoins.

« Malfoy m'a parlé de toi. » lui dit-il alors.

La lycéenne hocha la tête. Ceci expliquait donc cela.

« Il n'a pas dû être très tendre à mon sujet. » ne put-elle s'empêcher de rire jaune.

« Je ne te mentirai pas sur ce point. » acquiesça le métis avec un demi-sourire. « Il ne doit pas être tendre avec toi ici aussi, non ? »

« Non. A part si l'étranglement, les menaces et les insultes font partie du lot de bienvenue. »

« Ah oui, quand même. » reconnut le jeune homme en haussant légèrement des sourcils. « Draco peut être détestable quant il le veut. »

« J'ai bien vu ça. »

« Mais, en général, il est tout l'inverse. Si, si, je t'assure. » appuya-t-il, voyant le rictus narquois qui pointait sur les lèvres de la brune. « C'est juste qu'il va un peu mal par moment et... »

« J'ai bien vu ça aussi. »

Le brun fronça des sourcils, ce qui poussa Hermione à développer :

« Hier soir, il n'avait pas l'air très bien. Il avait l'air complètement mal, en fait. Je suis rentrée du bureau de son père pour le trouver allongé par terre, ici » Elle désigna l'endroit en question de l'index « et il pleurait. »

Quelque chose se décomposa dans la figure de son interlocuteur et Hermione se demanda si elle avait bien fait de dévoiler une telle chose. Surtout lorsque le métis se couvrit le visage de sa main comme s'il venait de connaître la date de l'Apocalypse.

« Putain mais quel con, mais quel _con_... » souffla-t-il alors en secouant la tête. « Comment est-ce que je peux être con comme ça..? ! »

Hermione fronça des sourcils, intriguée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » voulut-elle savoir.

Mais le métis continuait à parler tout seul, se traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables. Il finit enfin par se calmer et se massa l'arête du nez en soupirant. Le sentant plus assagi, Hermione reposa sa question :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

L'afro-britannique releva alors les yeux vers elle.

« Tu pourrais comprendre, toi ? »

Hermione fut aussitôt vexée par le ton qu'avait pris son interlocuteur. De l'amertume mêlée à de la moquerie.

« Peut-être que si tu m'expliquais d'abord, je pourrais effectivement comprendre. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Je ne parle pas de ce type de compréhension primaire. Bien sûr que tu pigerais la situation si je te l'explique. »

« Alors de quel type de compréhension parle-t-on, dans ce cas ? » demanda la brune, une touche de sarcasme dans la voix.

Le métis soupira puis colla ses paumes de main ensemble.

« Prenons cet exemple : dans la famille d'Untel, quelqu'un est mort. Tu comprends ce simple fait, non ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, ne voyant pas bien là où il voulait en venir.

« Mais est-ce que tu comprends l'étendue de la douleur qu'a pu ressentir cette famille ? Est-ce que tu la perçois dans son intégralité ? Est-ce que tu es en mesure de l'assimiler ? »

Et il la fixait bien dans les yeux en lui disant ça, comme la défiant de répondre à l'affirmative. Chose que n'aurait pas pu faire la lycéenne de toutes les façons car il avait raison. Elle comprenait le fait en lui-même mais elle ne pouvait le comprendre dans sa totalité, s'y identifier, en connaître toutes les facettes. Et c'est alors qu'elle fit le rapprochement.

« Quelqu'un est mort dans cette famille..? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse, comme craignant que cela ne réveille les fantômes du Manoir.

L'afro-britannique ne fit rien d'autre que la regarder, ne confirmant ni ne niant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Puis il s'aida de la rampe pour se lever et épousseta son jean.

« Je vais attendre Draco dans sa chambre. » décréta-t-il et il tourna des talons avant même qu'Hermione n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Astoria marcha en direction de la porte de l'appartement de Pansy tout en changeant de chanson sur son iTouch. Elle le coinça ensuite dans la poche arrière de sa jupe en jean, ramena ses cheveux blonds paille aux racines brunes naissantes en une queue de cheval de dernière minute puis appuya son index verni en pailleté sur la sonnette. La porte lui fut ouverte dix secondes plus tard par une Pansy à mi-chemin de l'ivresse, en shorty et débardeur, de la musique à fond la caisse résonnant derrière elle.

« Ah ! T'es venue ! » cria-t-elle presque avant de la tirer par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

Une vingtaine d'adolescents dansaient dans le salon, certains sur les tables, d'autres sur le balcon, chacun carburant aux nombreuses de bouteilles d'alcool parsemant la pièce ou aux substances étalées sur la table basse. Astoria regarda distraitement deux élèves de sa classe s'embrasser sur le canapé puis attrapa deux cachets au passage pour les glisser dans sa poche.

« Où est Draco ? » demanda-t-elle à Pansy.

« _Quoi_ ? » croassa la brune qui était en train de danser lascivement avec une latina visiblement shootée.

« Draco, où est-ce qu'il est ? » redemanda Astoria d'une voix un peu plus forte.

« Il comate dans ma chambre. Eh ! » lui attrapa le bras Pansy tandis que la blonde se dirigeait vers la pièce en question. « C'est pas un motel ici, ok ? Vous ne le faites pas sur mon lit. »

Astoria roula des yeux puis se dégagea de son étreinte pour s'engager dans le couloir. Elle actionna la poignée de la dernière porte et trouva la chambre de la maîtresse des lieux plongée dans la pénombre, la lampe de chevet allumée aidant à distinguer la silhouette de Draco affalée sur le lit. Astoria eut un demi-sourire en fermant la porte derrière elle puis ôta ses chaussures pour rejoindre son copain.

« Tu dors ? » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille tout en passant lentement sa main dans ses cheveux.

Draco resta sans bouger quelques secondes puis émit un profond soupir.

« Nan. J'ai juste envie de crever. » murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

L'adolescente ne dit rien, ses doigts jouant toujours avec ses mèches peroxydée.

« J'ai envie qu'on me pousse d'un toit. »

Astoria lui embrassa la tempe.

« Qu'une voiture me roule dessus. »

Les lèvres de la blonde descendirent jusqu'à son oreille.

« Et qu'on n'entende plus jamais parler de moi. »

Elle laissa ses doigts courir sur sa joue, sa nuque, ses épaules.

« Oublie tout ça. » lui chuchota-t-elle à nouveau et elle lui glissa un des cachets qu'elle avait pris dans le creux de la main.

Draco soupira une seconde fois.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« De quoi te faire sortir de ta déprime. »

Elle lui embrassa à nouveau la tempe. Une fois, deux fois.

« Allez. Prends. »

Comme un pantin, Draco porta le médicament à sa bouche et l'avala. Derrière lui, Astoria en fit de même avec son propre cachet. Ils restèrent ensuite dans la même position quelques minutes, Malfoy à plat ventre sur le matelas, sa copine passant sa main dans sa chevelure derrière lui. Puis Draco releva soudainement la tête, les yeux injectés de sang mais pleins d'étoiles. Il poussa Astoria de sorte à ce qu'elle se retrouve sur le dos puis la surplomba. Ses gestes étaient d'une rapidité nerveuse, presque hyperactive. Son regard était partout à la fois, ses pupilles bougeant follement de droite à gauche.

Il l'embrassa sans douceur tout en écartant rudement ses jambes pour se placer entre. Astoria répondit immédiatement, se cambrant contre lui, ses ongles plantés dans son cou puis dans son dos. Leur baiser était un mélange de bestialité tenant plus du besoin primaire que de la passion amoureuse. Leurs mâchoires s'entrechoquaient, leurs langues claquaient l'une contre l'autre, leurs dents mordaient la lèvre de l'autre jusqu'à la douleur. Les doigts de Draco perdus dans la chevelure d'Astoria tirèrent une poignée de mèche de sorte à ce qu'elle présente son cou et le blond lui y laissa suçons et morsures. Il arracha sans concession son soutien-gorge, elle lui griffa le dos en voulant ôter son t-shirt, il remonta grossièrement sa mini-jupe sur son ventre, elle glissa directement sa main dans son boxer, il écarta d'un geste précipité sa culotte, elle hurla à la mort lorsqu'il s'imposa en elle d'un seul coup, il la fit taire en plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne, leurs langues s'escrimant dans un combat si énergique et violent qu'il en devenait douloureux. Car la douleur était tout ce qu'il restait une fois qu'ils n'étaient plus que des corps transpirants, essoufflés et souillés. Elle ne partait jamais vraiment, peu importait toutes les tentatives essayées pour y remédier – Draco se demandait quand est-ce qu'il allait enfin comprendre cette putaine de leçon.

L'illusion droguée s'évapora à l'instant où il retomba aux côtés d'Astoria, le souffle court. Et lorsque la blonde se lova contre lui pour s'endormir, il sentit son amie de toujours faire son grand retour en lui. La nausée. Comme à son habitude, elle rampa le long de son corps, engourdissant peu à peu chacun de ses membres, s'accrochant à sa chair, empoisonnant son esprit, lui rappelant sans cesse à quel point elle resterait attachée à lui quoi qu'il arrive. A quel point elle faisait partie de lui. La pluie du dehors ne réussit pas à le débarrasser de cette peau visqueuse et dégoûtante qu'il sentait prendre possession de lui. Le vent parvînt toutefois à chasser quelques-uns de ses haut-le-cœur. La démarche lourde, l'adolescent se traîna jusqu'au portail du Manoir, remonta l'allée menant à la porte d'entrée et gravit les marches de l'escalier en n'ayant qu'un seul but en tête : récupérer le paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait laissé dans sa chambre et s'en fumer au moins trois à la suite. But qu'il oublia à la seconde où ses yeux se posèrent sur le garçon qui était assis sur son lit et jouait tranquillement avec son Rubick's Cube. Blaise.

« Tu fous quoi ici ? » demanda glacialement Draco en fermant la porte avec lenteur derrière lui.

Le métis ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, préférant continuer à tourner le cube multicolore entre ses mains dans tous les sens avec la plus grande des concentrations. Il tourna deux blocs consécutivement, observa le carré d'un oeil pensif puis changea les combinaisons en une dizaine de coups avant de lever le cube en l'air avec un sourire satisfait.

« _Tadam_. » jubila-t-il, les six faces du jeu parfaitement alignées.

« Et je suis censé t'applaudir ? » siffla le blond avant de jeter sa veste sur une des chaises de la pièce. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Blaise prit le temps de poser le Rubick's Cube sur la table de nuit de Draco puis déplia ses jambes.

« Je suis venu répondre à ta question. » répondit-il.

« Quelle question ? »

« Hier, il me semble que tu m'as demandé ce que ça faisait de vivre sans mon père. Alors je vais répondre à ta question. »

« Comme ça ? Gratuitement ? Ou tu ressentiras le besoin de me rappeler que je n'ai jamais eu de soeur ? » ricana Draco.

Zabini leva les bras en signe de répentence.

« J'ai regretté d'avoir dit ça à la seconde même où ces mots sont sortis de ma bouche. »

« Tu les as dit quand même. » haussa indifféremment des épaules Draco.

« Et je t'ai fait pleurer. » dit Blaise avant d'ajouter en voyant la surprise qui se lisait sur le visage de son meilleur ami : « Elle me l'a dit. »

Malfoy en fut clairement furieux.

« Stupide salope. » l'insulta-t-il.

« T'es dur avec elle. » lui fit alors remarquer Blaise. « Surtout qu'elle ne t'a rien fait de mal, dans le fond. »

« T'es venu pour t'excuser ou pour vendre les qualités et mérites de cette fouine ? »

Le métis eut un petit rire puis retrouva son sérieux et désigna la place sur le lit à côté de lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te violer. Du moins, pas pour le moment. » lui assura-t-il, voyant comme Draco était hésitant.

Après avoir émit un soupir prouvant bien qu'il le faisait à contrecœur, le blond marcha jusqu'à Blaise et s'assit à une distance raisonnable de l'afro-britannique. Ce-dernier chercha alors quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de son blouson et en sortit une petite photo. On l'y voyait à l'âge de quatre ans, assis sur les genoux d'un grand Africain qui avait un bras glissé autour des épaules d'une jolie jeune fille au teint chocolat au lait. Ses parents.

« Ca » expliqua-t-il « c'est la seule trace que j'ai de mon père. La seule. Il s'est cassé peut-être un an après que cette photo soit prise et ma mère a balancé tout ce qui le concernait dans la maison. J'ai seulement réussi à sauver ce truc in-extremis. Et, pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait. Parce que le mec en question s'est barré de son plein gré, nous laissant tout seul ma mère et moi. Et j'avais beau être petit, je me souviens en détail de la scène lorsqu'il a décidé de s'en aller. Ce qui me tue c'est... » Il s'arrêta, déglutit puis continua d'une voix plus grave encore : « Ce qui me tue c'est qu'il a prit son sac, il a marché jusqu'à la porte avec ma mère qui pleurait à côté puis il s'est retourné et il m'a vu. Il m'a regardé, ce connard. Il m'a regardé puis il s'est tiré. Quel argument plus fort que celui de laisser son fils pouvait le convaincre à ce point de partir ? Quel genre de père arrive à regarder son gamin dans les yeux et à le quitter pour toujours ? _Comment_ est-ce qu'on peut être... » Il s'arrêta à nouveau, ferma les yeux pour se calmer puis soupira. « Bref. Après ça, ma mère est devenue ce qu'elle est maintenant. Puis moi, je me suis efforcé de devenir ce que je pouvais être. Même si je n'avais pas de modèle masculin à qui me référer. » Il observa distraitement le cliché qui était dans ses mains. « Donc qu'est-ce que ça fait de grandir sans son père..? C'est nul. Vraiment. C'est nul parce que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de scanner les visages de tous les passants à la recherche de celui qui se rapproche le plus des traits de la seule photo que tu as de lui. C'est nul parce que tu te mets à envier tes potes qui ont un père. Tu te mets à les envier, eux et leur famille équilibrée. Toi, t'as juste une mère nymphomane qui comble sa solitude en ramenant un mec différent chaque soir. C'est nul parce que quelques fois, tu veux parler de trucs de mecs à quelqu'un qui s'y connaît et qui _te_ connaît. Et y'a personne. C'est nul parce que, malgré tout, tu lui ressembles et que ta mère ne te regarde plus dans les yeux à cause de ça. C'est nul parce que tu ne sais pas qui tu es et encore moins celui que tu seras. C'est nul parce que ça aurait pu être différent s'il avait décidé de rester lorsqu'il t'a regardé. Quand il y a une épreuve, tu te casses pas ; tu l'affrontes. Tu le fais pour l'union de la famille, tu te bats, _merde_. C'est nul parce que tu as les gènes d'un lâche. Mais c'est nul parce que malgré tout, tu veux qu'il soit là. Qu'il revienne. Tu serais même prêt à le pardonner. Alors c'est pour ça que tu gardes cette photo. »

Il y eut un long silence à la suite de ces paroles. Blaise gardait les yeux fixés sur le carré photographique de son passé et Draco sur sa fenêtre où le jour se déclinait. Et aucun d'eux ne pipa mot ou ne bougea pendant au moins cinq minutes. Puis Malfoy joignit ses mains entre elles.

« Je ne savais pas tout ça. »

Blaise eut un rire sans joie mais ne répondit pas.

« Merci de me l'avoir dit. Maintenant, je sais. »

Le métis soupira en rangeant sa photo.

« On en parle plus, ok ? Que ce soit pour mon père comme pour ta soeur. On en parle plus. » dit-il et il y avait une certaine urgence dans sa voix.

« Ok. On en parle plus. » consentit Draco.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence mais le plus gros nuage de tension s'était dissipé.

« T'as fait quoi cet aprem' ? » demanda alors Blaise, signant leur retour vers la normalité.

« Je suis allé chez Pansy. Puis elle a décidé de faire une fête et Asto est venue. Toi ? »

« Xbox. » répondit sans surprise le métis avant de laisser échapper un demi-sourire. « J'ai reçu le nouveau GTA ce matin. »

« Non ? ! » s'exclama Draco. « Alors, il est comment ? »

« Absolument mortel. J'hésitais même à arrêter ma partie pour venir ici. Mec, les graphismes dedans... »

Et c'était reparti entre les deux.

* * *

Hermione rangea un à un les albums photos éparpillés sur le parterre en moquette du boudoir de Narcissa. Elle avait passé son après-midi à les écumer de fond en comble, à la recherche de quelque chose, elle ne savait pas encore très bien quoi. Mais la grande majorité des pages plastifiées n'étaient remplies que de clichés de photoshoots. La lycéenne avait tout de même trouvé une petite poignée de photos personnelles qu'elle s'était permise de mettre à l'écart pour les examiner. Après avoir remis chacun des livres sur les étagères, la brune s'assit donc en tailleurs et posa devant elle les dix-sept clichés qu'elle avait trouvé sur plus de cent albums. Il y en avait représentant encore Narcissa enceinte. Sur chaque cliché de ce type, sa main était toujours posée sur son ventre rond dans une attitude protectrice, son autre main tenant le petit Draco qui souriait de toutes ses dents. On ne voyait jamais Lucius ; Hermione en déduisit qu'il se trouvait derrière l'objectif. De plus, on dénotait bien une certaine technique dans la manière dont les photos étaient prises. Comme à l'habitude du photographe, rien n'était laissé au hasard. Si Narcissa était proche de la fenêtre, c'était parce que la lumière habillait parfaitement sa silhouette. Seul Draco semblait être exempt de toutes instructions de son père. Il était là et posait avec la spontanéité de son jeune âge.

Chaque photo était datée mais aucune ne semblait être plus récente que celle du cliché terrifiant de Narcissa suivant sa fausse couche. C'était comme si cet événement avait marqué une rupture nette et claire. N'était-ce pas ça, d'ailleurs, le point de départ de la déchéance du couple ? Etait-ce Lucius qui avait immortalisé la douleur de sa femme à l'aide de son appareil ? Ou bien était-ce Narcissa elle-même qui s'était mise devant l'objectif pour se mettre en scène ? Dans tous les cas, c'était une chose bien étrange que de se prendre en photo après un événement aussi tragique pour ensuite en garder la trace dans un album. N'était-ce pas quelque chose que l'on tenterait d'oublier, normalement ?

Hermione rassembla les rectangles d'images en un petit tas, le cliché de Narcissa en tête de pile. Elle le regarda longuement, la douleur transparaissant dans les traits de l'ex-mannequin la contaminant presque. Et c'était horrible à dire mais c'était ce qui rendait cette photo magnifique. Du réseau bleuté de veines se dessinant sous sa peau diaphane à ses yeux exorbités dont les vaisseaux sanguins éclatés laissaient des traces rouges dans les globes oculaires en passant par ses lèvres violettes, gercées, meurtries, entrouvertes, quelques cheveux blonds presque blancs collant sur son front transpirant. Réussir à capter autant d'émotions et de petits détails en un seul clic relevait du génie.

Ce ne pouvait être l'oeuvre que de Lucius Malfoy. C'était une évidence.

Mais n'était-ce pas un peu...malsain ? Sa femme venait de mettre au monde un mort né et le voilà qui brandissait son appareil photo pour mettre en boîte sa souffrance au lieu de rester à ses côtés pour la soutenir. Etait-ce là la place qu'occupait cet art dans le coeur de Lucius ? Un art qui passait avant la famille, avant _tout_, quelle que soient les circonstances ? Même celle-ci ? C'en était assez terrifiant.

Cela rappelait à la brune l'histoire d'un photographe sud-africain, Kevin Carter, qui avait immortalisé la scène d'un enfant soudanais avec la peau sur les os et à l'article de la mort en plein désert. Un vautour attendait patiemment à quelques mètres que le petit garçon rende l'âme pour pouvoir ensuite le dévorer. Après avoir fait son affaire, le photographe était tout simplement parti. Il aurait pu laisser son appareil photo tranquille et accourir pour aider le gamin à survivre. Il aurait pu. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Et le cliché remporta un grand prix photographique. Tout comme aurait pu le remporter la photo que tenait Hermione entre ses doigts. Car, dans toute son horreur, elle était magnifique.

Hermione se redressa en soupirant.

Dehors, il pleuvait et le soleil faisait ses derniers adieux dans un ciel sombre et nuageux. Depuis combien de temps était-elle restée ici ? Quatre heures ? Six heures ? Son ventre n'avait même pas crié famine, signe qu'elle avait vraiment été plongée dans ses recherches. La lycéenne garda sur elle les quelques clichés qu'elle avait sélectionné puis quitta le petit boudoir après avoir éteint la lumière. Elle longea le couloir qui débouchait sur le hall et monta les deux premiers étages pour rejoindre sa chambre. Avant de se raviser. Et si elle s'essayait au tirage de photo ce soir ? Montant jusqu'à l'étage supérieur, la brune passa la porte fermée de la chambre de Draco pour atteindre la porte voisine. Elle passa la petite clé dans la serrure et déboucha sur une grande salle baignée dans une lumière rouge tamisée. C'était comme une réplique du laboratoire photo que lui avait fait visiter Lucius la veille mais en plus petit. Et puis, comparée au labo minuscule qu'Hermione avait confectionné dans son appartement, ça n'avait rien à voir.

La brune passa tout le matériel de pointe en revue, prenant peu à peu ses marques. Il y avait quelque chose d'intimiste de travailler dans une telle pièce, sous une lumière rouge apaisante. On se sentait tout de suite dans son élément. Et Hermione s'y sentit encore plus en apercevant des enceintes sur l'étagère où se trouvaient des pinces à papier. Elle y brancha son baladeur qui s'alluma sur « Transgender » de Crystal Castles. Une seconde plus tard, les baffes placées un peu partout dans la pièce diffusait l'électro à l'atmosphère aquatique dans toute la pièce. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour se mettre à l'aise. Hermione refit rapidement son chignon, augmenta le son de l'enceinte puis ôta la pellicule de son appareil photo, se mettant tout de suite au boulot.

A un mur de là, Draco et Blaise bavardait toujours, l'un allongé à présent sur le sol, l'autre se remettant pour la centième fois au Rubick's Cube. Le métis s'arrêta soudainement de tourner le petit carré et tendit l'oreille en fronçant des sourcils.

« T'as laissé ton iPod allumé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. C'est toujours cool de savoir que tu n'en as rien à foutre de ce que je dis, par contre. »

« Mais t'entends pas ? » persista Blaise.

Draco se redressa sur ses coudes en roulant des yeux puis tendit lui aussi l'oreille. Et il n'eut même pas besoin de se concentrer car non seulement la musique entra dans ses oreilles mais il reconnut en moins de dix secondes qu'il s'agissait de Crystal Castles. Il doutait que sa mère écoute à fond ce genre de musique électronique sur laquelle Draco et sa bande dansaient lorsqu'ils étaient sous acide. Quant à son père...était-il même au Manoir ? Ce qui ne laissait qu'une seule option.

« J'arrive. » dit Malfoy en se levant.

« Eh ! » l'interpella Blaise avant qu'il ne passe la porte. « Ne sois pas un connard. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'essaierai. »

Une fois dehors, deviner la source du bruit fut aisé ; il provenait de la pièce juste à côté. Ce fameux sanctuaire de la photographie dans lequel son père lui interdisait formellement d'entrer. Et elle y était, _elle_. Forcément. Draco actionna la poignée et fut happé par la lueur rougeâtre qui enveloppait l'endroit. Il découvrit pour la première fois cette pièce dans laquelle Lucius pouvait passer une journée toute entière avec de la musique classique pour seule compagnie. Mozart qui était remplacé par un rythme psychédélique mélangé à une voix féminine semblant provenir d'outre-tombe. Et là où devait se tenir son père se tenait à présent Hermione, ses mains trempant délicatement son papier photo dans une bassine remplie d'eau, ses traits plissés par la concentration. Sentant la présence de Draco, elle releva soudainement la tête et sa figure se décomposa en le voyant sur le pas de la porte.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » souffla-t-elle avant d'accourir là où se trouvait le blond pour le tirer à l'intérieur et fermer brusquement la porte derrière lui.

Elle s'accroupit sur le sol et vérifia bien que le rabais couvrant le petit espace en-dessous de la porte était bien mis puis soupira. Se redressant, elle tomba sur un Draco qui la regardait comme si elle venait de tomber sur la tête.

« Il y a un tueur à gage à tes trousses ? » lui demanda-t-il lentement.

Hermione vérifia rapidement les gonds de la porte puis répondit :

« Il faut qu'il n'y ait aucune fuite de lumière dans la pièce, sinon les clichés seront fichus. »

« Ce serait tellement _dommage_ de décevoir ce cher Lucius. »

La jeune fille soupira puis planta son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux ambré en amande étaient plissé par l'agacement et Draco soutînt le contact visuel sans difficulté, étouffant comme il pouvait la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait qu'elle avait des yeux assez hors du commun.

« Donc, en gros, tu es venu m'interrompre dans mon boulot pour me dire _ça_ ? »

« Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, non. Je suis venu pour... »

Draco s'interrompit, à court d'idées. Pourquoi était-il venu, déjà ? Il ne savait pas. Il avait tout simplement voulu identifier la source du bruit et il s'était retrouvé dans la même pièce qu'elle.

« Pour ? » le relança Hermione, une touche de moquerie dans la voix.

« Pour que tu baisses ta foutue musique. » se rattrapa de justesse Draco. « On est pas à un concert des Crystal Castles. Y'a des gens qui vivent ici, je te signale. »

Et il ne s'attendit pas à voir les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquiller, la couleur atypique de ses iris se distillant sous le coup de la surprise.

« Quoi ? » finit-il par aboyer – il avait un truc entre les dents ou quoi ? Pourquoi le regardait-elle comme si elle venait de voir le monstre du Loch Ness ?

« Tu...connais Crystal Castles ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

Draco eut presqu'envie de rire. Pour qui le prenait-elle ?

« Est-ce une question ? Je suis allé à au moins cinq de leurs concerts. »

« Huit. »

Malfoy fronça des sourcils.

« Toi ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Hermione hocha la tête avec un début de sourire. Et Draco sembla la reconsidérer le temps de quelques secondes. Avant de redevenir fidèle à lui-même.

« Et tu vas me dire qu'ils t'ont laissé entrer avec ton look de fillette de bonne famille pseudo rebelle ? »

« Crois-le ou non. » répondit Hermione en haussant un sourcil avec un air de défi.

Et Malfoy sembla la croire, cette fois-ci. Ses yeux gris la dévisagèrent de la tête aux pieds puis il amorça un mouvement vers la porte comme s'il cherchait à sortir. Avant de s'exécuter, il tourna légèrement la tête en direction de la brune.

« Concernant hier soir, tu n'as pas intérêt à raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à qui que ce soit sinon je te jure que j... »

« Pas de menaces, s'il te plaît, j'ai compris. Je suis une tombe. » l'interrompit Hermione.

Le blond hocha le tête. Il posa ensuite sa main sur la poignée, l'actionna puis se ravisa à nouveau.

« Mais merci quand même. » lui lança-t-il rapidement, presque du bout des lèvres, avant de s'éclipser en vitesse.

* * *

**En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours et que le retour en cours n'a pas été trop violent. Comment est-ce que vous vous imaginez les personnages, btw ? Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux vous fait penser à une célébrité ou un personnage de film ? Dites-moi !**

**xoxo,**

**IACB.**

**.**

**Rar :**

**Lily :** C'est vrai que j'aime un peu tirer en longueur pour mettre l'histoire en place, mais je suis contente que ce plantage de décor te plaise !Merci pour ta review :)

**.**

**Kim : **Haha, oui. Hermione commence à développer une certaine obsession photographique pour notre cher Draco. Mais bon, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est un peu trop photogénique... Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaît en tout cas. xo.

**.**

**Hina06 :** Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)

**.**

**Gabs : **Aussitôt ordonné, aussitôt fait ! J'espère que ce chapitre plaît ! Et merci pour ta review & tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir :) xoxo.

**.**

**Nina : **J'adore le prénom Nina alors je ne peux qu'aimer ta review, haha. Merci en tout cas pour ces mots pleins de gentillesse qui m'encouragent énormément. J'espère que ce cinquième chapitre t'aura plu, en tout cas ! xoxo.

**.**

**Talkie.W. :** Je suis contente que tu aimes le perso de Narcissa car je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Merci pour ta review :) xoxo.

**.**

**Sleeping Beauty : **Hey ! Tout d'abord, merci pour tes reviews postées sur plusieurs de mes histoires ! Je suis heureuse que ce que j'écrive te plaise, en tout cas. Et je suis contente que l'univers de cette fic te plaise :) Merci pour ta review & j'espère que tu auras apprécié ce chapitre ! xo.

**.**

**Hoshiko07 : **Mouahaha, mes fics sont la cause de beaucoup de cas d'insomnies, malheureusement. Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes cette fic, en tout cas. Pour ce qui est de commencer des fics tous les 15 jours, je serais capable de le faire mais au final, je ne m'y retrouverais plus donc j'essaie de me canaliser... Merci pour ta review ! xoxoxo.

**.**

**Sevy : **Coucou ma Sevy ! :D Meuuuh non, ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise, en tout cas. J'essaie de changer des clichés habituels (la haine entre HG et Lucius/Narcissa en mère poule avec Draco, etc) donc ça me fait plaisir que ce vent de nouveauté vous contente ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas & j'espère que la suite te plait :) xo.

**.**

**Hésitez pas à venir me parler, je ne mords pas le premier soir. xoxo.**


End file.
